Falling
by 2dragonkat
Summary: It was in his genes to catch people when they fell, a predisposition if you will. But Superboy found himself in the unfamiliar territory of falling. And who is supposed to catch a hero when he falls? Superboy/Robin  slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Falling

Fandom: Young Justice

Pairing: Superboy/Robin

Rating: K+ (for now...)

WC: 4,432

Summary: It was in his genes to catch people when they fell, a predisposition if you will. But Superboy found himself in the unfamiliar territory of falling. And who is supposed to catch a hero when he falls?

Disclaimer: Young Justice and its characters do not belong to me. All I claim is the plotline of this story.

AN: This just...came to me. I'm already working on another YJ story (it has an OC...eek I'm not a fan of OCs in fanfiction. I can't believe that happened to me but I can't stop it now), but it's long and I probably won't ever post it because I'm ashamed I used an OC (no matter how much I love him). But I feel I can contribute this story more easily (and without too much worry of embarrassment) to my new obsession. As if I didn't have enough fandoms to write for, now I'm adding YJ. Will the madness never stop? So yeah, hope y'all enjoy it.

* * *

Superboy knelt on the ground, his breath coming out in harsh pants. He cradled a body in his arms, the figure quiet and motionless. His arms were shaking but not from the weight of the body, but from his fear. It overwhelmed him, so much so he couldn't respond to the voice shouting in his ear com, asking if they were okay. All he could do was stare down at the body in his arms, trembling from emotions he hadn't yet felt in his brief existence.

* * *

The team was on a mission, doing reconnaissance on a business company Batman suspected was double dealing to the Cult of the Kobra. So they saddled up and came to the main building of this company, which might be working for Kobra, searching for clues that may help them win this undefined fight. Or at least understand where they stood. They snuck in just after midnight, splitting into teams to search the building. Superboy had been teamed with Robin, so he could protect their team's greatest weapon against the complexity of cyberspace.

Robin had been hacking the mainframe when someone had found them, and that someone had a Kobra Venom junkie with him. Robin immediately disappeared like a wraith, going after the man that had found them. Superboy was left to fight the juiced up monster, following after his partner after he sent the beast through a window ten stories up. He had followed the sound of Robin's banter with their foe, making his way to the roof of the skyscraper.

Superboy arrived on the rooftop just in time to watch Robin be violently knocked out by his opponent. The man looked at Superboy, a smirk distorting his pale face as he grabbed a hold of one of Robin's ankles. Superboy realized what was about to happen a moment too late as the man swung Robin's limp body into the air and over the ledge.

Superboy didn't think twice before jumping after his friend, leaving the man laughing alone on the roof.

He had done this many times before, catching his teammates if they fell. It was in his genes to catch people when they fell, a predisposition if you will. Superman was always catching the falling innocent victim, and Superboy was just following in the man's footsteps. But then he realized that he was falling too as he reached out for Robin, the ground looming ever closer and closer. Who was supposed to catch Superboy when he fell?

But that wasn't the scariest part. No the scariest part for Superboy was how his heart felt as he and Robin fell to the ground 80 stories below. When he had seen Robin knocked out his heart felt like it had been crushed in a vice like grip. And when Robin had been thrown over the roof's edge Superboy could have sworn it stopped a beat. And then, as they fell, it felt like it was breaking. And it wasn't because he was falling.

It was because Robin was.

Half way through their fall he caught up with Robin and Superboy snatched his motionless body into his arms. Now he was falling feet first, his teammate clasped tight in his arms. He didn't know if he would be able to endure this fall, he had never jumped from so high of a place. But what had worried him the most was Robin. His frailer body wouldn't survive the impact, no matter how much Superboy's body absorbed it or how big of a crater he created.

That thought made his heart hurt more. The unfamiliar feeling of tears gathering in his eyes surprised him and Superboy couldn't seem to catch his breath. But all his flustered mind could process was that Robin was going to die, no matter what he did.

The ground was upon them, rushing up so fast that it blurred in Superboy's eyes, or maybe that was the tears. And then it happened...

Superboy flew.

It was only for a moment, just a heartbeat, but he had felt it. Instead of crashing into the ground they landed softly, his feet tapping down before his trembling legs collapsed. His body shook all over and he was left staring at Robin's face, his partner safe and sound except for the trickle of blood running down his left temple.

Robin was alive.

The relief was so strong it reduced him to a shuddering mess, shutting down everything in his head except for that one thought. And so Superboy knelt on the ground, staring at his teammate as he waded through all of the endless emotions he was feeling.

* * *

"Superboy, do you copy? Are you okay? What's Robin's status? Superboy!"

Robin groaned, eyes cracking open as a voice continued to shout in his ear. His head felt like it weighed a ton and his stomach churned with nausea. But he was warm. And except for the urge to puke and feeling like his head was going to crack open like an egg, he was comfortable. Robin shifted, realizing immediately he was held in someone's arms. He lifted his head and found Superboy's face staring into his own, his blue eyes shining.

The yelling continued in his ear and Robin groaned again as it caused his head to pound even more than it was. He brought a hand to his ear com, hissing as his shoulder protested at the movement.

"We're fine Aqualad," he managed to ground out, gasping as the world spun for a moment. "Kobra's on the roof. Don't worry about us and just finish the mission."

"Understood."

Robin very much appreciated Kaldur's personality at that moment. The Atlantian knew they weren't okay, but understood they were fine enough so that the rest of the team could focus on the mission. Kaldur would no doubt be babying them later, but when in the field he was all business. He was a good leader.

He let his arm drop, turning his attention to the young man currently holding him. Robin was about to ask what happened when he glanced up, seeing the building they had infiltrated towering above them. The two of them were in the middle of the road, which was thankfully deserted at this time of night. His stomach dropped as he realized what had undoubtedly happened after Kobra had sucker punched him. Robin's hands suddenly felt sweaty and his mouth was dry at the thought that he had been falling. He didn't like falling.

"Nice catch, Supey," Robin said playfully, giving a smirk he really didn't feel. He should probably get out of the clone's arms now, but his head was telling him he shouldn't move on his own for say, a week. So even though his Batman induced pride was scoffing at his weakness, Robin just settled into Superboy's embrace.

"You were falling," Superboy whispered, still looking at him with his unwavering blue gaze.

"But you caught me. I'm fine," Robin replied, his smirk falling at Superboy's expression. The boy looked lost.

"It hurt."

"What did?"

"When you were falling. It made my heart hurt."

Robin shifted in Superboy's embrace, gasping when his teammate tightened his hold, seeming to not want to let him move. He lifted his hands and placed them on Superboy's cheeks, shaking him as bit as his gaze continued to be unrelenting. It didn't seem like Superboy was all there. "I'm fine," Robin said again, though the tremble in his voice disputed that. "I'm fine. You saved me."

Superboy finally blinked, seeming to realize where he was and what was going on. He looked around them before turning his gaze back to Robin, his eyes assessing him from head to foot. They were quiet for a while, a soft wind blowing along the road to ruffle their hair.

"You're trembling," Superboy whispered.

"So are you," Robin replied, his hands sliding down from his teammate's face to rest on his shoulders.

"Why are you trembling?"

"...I hate falling."

"..."

"Why are you?"

"I don't like watching you fall."

His body's shaking increased for a moment and Robin felt utterly naked. He shouldn't have said that, he shouldn't have asked that. But he had. He was cradled in Superboy's arms, feeling so warm and safe that he had exposed himself, exposed a weakness. He had taken down part of the wall Batman had ordered him to erect between himself and everyone he knew. But he couldn't stop himself. He felt so raw, like he had been stripped of everything...like he was watching his parents die all over again.

Superboy didn't look any better. He appeared confused, shaken, naked, and seemed as vulnerable as Robin felt.

And for a moment, Robin wondered if this was what falling in love felt like.

* * *

Their mission had not been as successful as they had hoped. Kobra had disappeared and they had only been able to collect a small amount of data. Robin's hacking skills had been sorely missed after he was indisposed. But Batman said they would try again, at another location. And then he and Red Tornado were called away on League business, leaving the young team on their own in Mount Justice.

Kaldur watched his team as they dispersed. Artemis and Ms. Martian decided to watch a movie, Wally deciding to join because he said Megan could hold onto him "if it gets too scary." Robin was in his room, heavily medicated so he would rest and heal from his fight with Kobra. That just left Superboy. Kaldur watched the clone as he trailed away from the other three, walking towards the hallway which led to their personal quarters.

He was immensely worried for his friend, Superboy had been quieter than usual since they had returned, which just made Kaldur's concern grow. So he followed Superboy now, sparing a smile as Wally and Artemis argued over what movie to watch while Megan offered to make the popcorn.

Kaldur found Superboy standing outside of Robin's room. He was staring intently at the door, eyes narrowed and a frown on his face. "Are you trying your heat vision again?" he asked softly, hoping a joke would lighten Superboy's mood.

The young man looked at him for a moment before returning his gaze to the door. He said nothing, just standing stiff and still with his hands clenched at his side. Kaldur sighed, walking forward and sliding open the door to Robin's room. The inside was sparse, much like Superboy's room was. The clone didn't have an identity and Robin couldn't reveal his. The two were very much alike in that regard, because to the team they were only known by their hero identities. Kaldur smiled at Superboy and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently urging him into the room.

Superboy looked at him with wide eyes, appearing bewildered and just a touch scared. "You wanted to see how he was doing, right?" Kaldur asked, smile unwavering. "I would like to see how he is doing as well."

Slowly Superboy went into the room, and once he was moving he didn't stop until he was sitting at Robin's bedside, looking intently at the boy's face. Kaldur approached the bed as well, but he took up residence on the opposite side, so he could watch both of his teammates. He sat down, taking a deep breath before broaching the topic Superboy had yet to elaborate on. He had given enough information to satisfy Batman, but Kaldur knew there was more to the story than what Superboy had let on. And he hoped his friend would open up enough to explain what he was feeling.

"What happened back there?" he asked softly, keeping a smile on his face as Superboy looked at him. The clone expressed himself more in his company if Kaldur had an un-threatening and supportive expression on his face.

"Kobra showed up with one of those Venom guys. Robin went after Kobra and I took care of the other guy. Then I went to the roof. Robin was knocked out and tossed over the ledge. I caught him," Superboy said quietly, tensely.

Kaldur sighed, frowning at his friend's response. It was exactly what he had said to Batman and Red Tornado when they had returned, Robin held dazed and injured in Superboy's arms. Kaldur leaned forward so his forearms rested on his thighs, looking seriously into Superboy's closed off stare.

"What really happened, Superboy?"

The clone closed his eyes, face scrunching up in frustration before he relaxed, turning his eyes from Kaldur. Instead he looked at Robin his hands twitching in his lap like he wanted to reach out and touch the Boy Wonder.

"I flew."

Kaldur blinked in surprise at that response, leaning back to sit heavily in his chair. Then he smiled. "That is wonderful," he said, grinning at his friend who didn't return the gesture.

Superboy frowned and finally lifted a hand from his lap, reaching out and softly touching Robin's cheek. Kaldur's smile fell and he tilted his head at the clone's unusual actions.

"I've never felt that before."

"What? Flying?"

"Yes...no. My heart hurt. When we were falling I was scared. Because I knew he wouldn't survive the impact. It was too far. My body was shaking. It hurt so bad. He was going to die and I couldn't do anything. I've never felt that when I've caught someone. It's only him."

Kaldur was quiet after Superboy's admission, slowly putting two and two together as his friend continued to stroke Robin's face. Superboy's eyes were confused as he looked at Robin, his other hand reaching out to hold the Boy Wonder's limp appendage, almost instinctively. A smile came to Kaldur's face and he reached over the expanse of the bed to clap Superboy on the shoulder. The clone looked up at him, eyes narrowed in his frustration at not understanding what was going on.

"What's wrong with me," Superboy asked.

Kaldur's smile grew and he squeezed Superboy's shoulder before he sat back. "I do believe you are in love with Robin or at least have a crush," he said softly.

He expected shock or possibly disgust from Superboy in reaction to what he had proposed but Superboy just stared at him in confusion. Kaldur blinked when his friend just continued to blankly look at him.

"You do know what love is, right?"

Superboy just shook his head, glancing back down at Robin before turning his attention to Kaldur, opening himself up to learning something new. Kaldur smiled, scratching his chin as he thought about how to explain something as complicated as love when he himself had never truly felt it before.

"It is a complex emotion. It's when someone feels more than friendship for someone else. Usually when someone is in love, their heart beats faster when in the presence of the person they have affection for, and they feel worried when that person is in trouble or hurt and they feel very happy when that person smiles or laughs. Love is wanting to always be with someone and to make them happy. Their happiness is your happiness," Kaldur explained as best as he could.

Superboy blinked, looking at him impassively for a few moments before his eyes shifted to Robin's face. He stared at the Boy Wonder for a long while, nothing changing in his posture or expression. And then Superboy smiled. He glanced back at Kaldur, his grin warm and bright.

"Thank you Kaldur. I wasn't able to explain my feelings around Robin. I was worried it was something bad. But now I know it is a good thing."

"So you've felt these feelings even before our mission yesterday?"

Superboy nodded, his hand that had been stroking Robin's cheek drifting into the boy's black hair. And then Superboy frowned for a moment and he tilted his head. "What do I do now," he asked.

"Well traditionally, when someone realizes their feelings for someone else, they tell that person. And if the feelings are reciprocated then the two will date."

"Date?"

"They become a couple."

"Oh... so I should tell him how I feel?"

"That is best. Even if he doesn't feel the same you will feel better for telling him."

"He doesn't feel the same?"

"I'm not sure."

Superboy nodded, a determined look coming to his face. "I will tell him when he wakes up," he said with conviction.

Kaldur smiled, respecting the young man in front of him more and more as he got to see the man within the clone. Superboy didn't seem to feel embarrassment, mostly because he didn't understand what situations usually invoked awkwardness. Many people would not be able to so easily confess such strong feelings to someone else. But Superboy was able. Kaldur hoped Robin felt the same, or that he would feel the same in the future. Because Superboy was quite the catch.

Kaldur stood up from his seat, walking around the bed to place a hand on Superboy's shoulder. He smiled down at his friend, and the action was returned. "I will take my leave then. I hope things work out for you two," he said softly, and then Kaldur left room, deciding he would join the rest of their team in their movie watching.

He looked back once before he left. Superboy was hunched protectively over their teammate, his strong hands soft and tender as he held Robin's hand and brushed his hair. Kaldur smirked and then started walking down the hall, whistling an Atlantian love song under his breath.

* * *

Robin groaned as he woke up, his head pounding and feeling much too heavy for his body. He hated waking up after taking medicine. He knew why Batman did it, because he would have jumped right back into crime fighting even with his bruised ribs and lumped head. Still, he hated waking up after being drugged.

"Are you alright," a deep voice asked.

Robin's eyes snapped opened before he closed them immediately when they protested at the light of his room. His next try was more successful and he slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to his surroundings. He saw Superboy leaning over him, looking concerned. Robin smirked, shifting on the bed so he was in a more comfortable position on his back. He wasn't going to try sitting up quite yet. "I'm fine, just feeling a little groggy," he said, lifting a hand to rub at his head. It was then that he realized that his other hand was being held by Superboy and that there was a palm cradling his scalp.

Robin looked up at Superboy in confusion for a moment. His teammate was gazing at him with his bright blue eyes, looking similar to how he did after they had fallen. He just didn't look lost right now as he did then, but his eyes were still intense. Robin tilted his head more into Superboy's hand, marveling at how blue his eyes were. They were lighter than his were, more like the sky than the ocean blue his own were...

His eyes widened and Robin sat up, looking around for his glasses or his mask, but finding neither. He looked at Superboy with panicked eyes before turning his back to the clone, covering his face. Robin couldn't believe someone had seen him without something covering his eyes. Hands grabbed at his shoulders, trying to turn him back around.

"What's wrong?"

"You saw my eyes when you weren't supposed to."

"Why is that so bad? Your eyes are very pretty."

Robin knew he shouldn't but he did anyway, he turned and looked at Superboy. No one had ever said anything like that to him. It made Robin feel... happy. But even so, Robin was still forbidden to let anyone see who he was. He turned away from Superboy again, bowing his head.

"You're not supposed to know my secret identity."

"But... I don't know your secret identity."

"You saw my eyes though."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I know who you are. You're still Robin to me. Now I just know what color your eyes are."

Robin blinked and once again he looked over his shoulder at Superboy. "You have to promise not to tell anyone," Robin said in all seriousness. But inside he felt like laughing happily. As long as Batman didn't find out it wasn't that big of a deal having Superboy see him unmasked. Robin had a feeling though that he wouldn't feel this way if anyone else on the team, especially Wally or Artemis, had seen him unmasked. It was probably because it was Superboy that Robin felt happy that his eyes had been revealed. Though he couldn't quite place his finger on the reason why.

"I promise," Superboy said earnestly. And after he said that Robin relaxed and turned to fully face his teammate.

They quietly stared at each other for a while, not saying a word. Robin could hear the sounds of a movie playing in the other room along with the noises of Artemis and Wally arguing. Robin was just about to suggest they go join their teammates when Superboy spoke.

"I believe I'm in love with you."

"Huh?"

It wasn't Robin's most graceful response to something said to him, but he had never had to respond to this particular statement. He just stared gape jawed at Superboy for the longest time, thinking his teammate would laugh and say he was joking. But Superboy didn't, and Robin honestly didn't expect him to. Superboy was not a jokester like Wally was and he was someone who didn't speak unless he had something important to say...or he was angry. And Superboy did not appear angry at the moment.

So after about five minutes of nothing happening, Robin could conclude that Superboy was speaking the truth. And Robin was at a loss.

Superboy was frowning now, but he didn't move away from Robin's side. "You're not saying anything," Superboy murmured after a while.

Robin looked down, plucking at the bed sheets spread across his lap. "I'm not sure what to say, Superboy," he admitted quietly.

"You're supposed to tell me how you feel, correct?"

"But I'm not sure how I feel. I know I like you, but I don't know if it's love."

"Then I will wait until you are sure."

Robin smiled and chuckled a bit. Anyone else would be getting upset that their feelings hadn't been answered, but not Superboy. He was going to wait because to him that was the course of action that made sense. And Robin had the sneaking suspicion it wasn't going to take him too long to reciprocate Superboy's feelings if the clone kept acting this way, acting like such a nice and considerate guy that is.

"I think I might be falling for you," Robin murmured under his breath as he glanced up at his friend, a phrase not meant for anyone's ears but his own, but he had forgotten that Superboy had superior hearing.

"DON'T!"

Robin jumped at Superboy's sudden shout, looking at the clone bewildered as his teammate grabbed his shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't fall. You told me you hate falling... and I hate seeing you fall."

"It's okay."

"But..."

"No, it's okay. Falling in love is different. Besides... I know you'll catch me."

Robin smiled at Superboy for a while, feeling pleased when the gesture was reciprocated. His teammate had scared Robin with his outburst, making him believe for a moment that Superboy hadn't wanted his feelings. Robin chuckled as he thought about what Superboy had said about falling. He took things much too literally sometimes, not that it was the clone's fault. Many common phrases were misleading if someone hadn't heard them before. And it was right about then that he processed what he had said in response. Robin groaned and covered his face with his hands, feeling a mortified blush heat his cheeks.

"Oh my god," he moaned, so utterly thankful no one else had been in the room to hear that.

"What's wrong, "Superboy asked worriedly.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yes. And you are correct that I will catch you if you ever fall again."

Robin slapped his forehead and groaned. "You don't get it. I just said the corniest and most cheesiest line ever. Not even one of those stupid romantic comedies things Ms. Martian insists on watching could compare to that."

"I do not understand what corn and cheese have to do with anything."

Robin chuckled despite himself, looking through his fingers at what he could only dub as Superboy's 'adorably confused face.' He sighed and slapped his forehead again. He was turning into a girl. But as Robin glanced at Superboy's face and was unable to keep a smile off his face, he thought acting like a girl didn't seem so bad at the moment. Thankfully his pride as a boy was safe around Superboy. The clone had yet to acclimate to society's definition of things, including gender roles. Slowly Robin relaxed his posture, lowering his hands from his face and leaning back against his bed's headboard.

"I'll make you a deal Supey," Robin said, continuing when his teammate nodded. "You promise not to tell anyone what I just said, and I'll go on a date with you."

"So we will be a couple," Superboy asked.

"We're just going to try it out. And if things go well then you can be my boyfriend."

"But I thought we already were friends."

"Being boyfriends means that we're a couple Supey," Robin said with a roll of his eyes, feeling amused rather than annoyed by Superboy's lack of mainstream knowledge.

"Oh," Superboy said quietly, looking away from Robin with a frown on his face. He seemed upset that he hadn't made that distinction.

"Hey relax. Before you know it you'll understand everything that's being said."

"I doubt it. Especially if it's Kid Flash talking."

Superboy smiled at him and Robin had another girly moment of internally sighing over how handsome the clone looked when he smiled. That whack to the head must have more damage than he thought. Or... maybe he was just finally taking notice of some things he hadn't before. Maybe that fall and the lump on his head had actually been very good things.

Superboy took a hold of his hand and Robin showed him how couples did it, by lacing their fingers together. He laughed at Superboy's childlike interest in the action, thinking to himself that maybe falling hadn't been the worst thing that could have happened to them.

* * *

AN: Well how did it go? Did ya enjoy it? I rather enjoyed writing this. I really love the male characters in the show (though Wally kinda pissed me off in "Denial"). And since slash/yaoi is my forte, I had to do something with these boys. It's always hard though writing in a new fandom, especially one so new. I'm not sure if I captured their personalities right or not.

I'm tempted to add more to this story but I'm not sure yet, I suppose I'll wait and see what kind of response I get before jumping the gun. So yeah, let me know if you want more of this story or if you want to possibly see my OC story or anything else slashy (I've got a soft spot for KF/Robin and Superboy/Aqualad along with Superboy/Robin). I'm just looking to see if YJ might be another fandom I add to my 'frequent writing' list.

TTFN


	2. Chapter 2

Falling - Chapter 2  
WC: 7,247

* * *

Superboy stood with his arms crossed, using his telescopic vision to watch a clock tower two miles away. He was currently in Monterey, California, just after 11am PDT, standing on a sidewalk a few feet from a bus stop. There was a picnic basket at his feet along with a checkered blanket and an umbrella. He wore his usual cargo pants, black boots, and red S shield black t-shirt. He watched as the minute hand clicked into a position pointing at the Roman Numeral I on the clock face. A scowl came to Superboy's face as he tightly grabbed his bicep with his right hand.

Robin was late. By five minutes and four seconds to be exact. And Superboy hated waiting.

They had promised to meet in Monterey at 11am that day, due to it being a Saturday and an off day for the team. Robin had said it would be a good chance for them to go on a date to see if they were compatible as a couple. Superboy had gone to great lengths to prepare for this clay. He had done research, taken extensive notes. and had suffered through learning how to use a" smart phone" (a device he found paradoxically stupid), all so he would be ready. At the end of this day he wanted Robin to say they were boyfriends because that was what Superboy wanted more than anything else.

But now Robin was late and Superboy experienced the frustrating and uncomfortable feeling of being worried overcome him. He glanced at the picnic basket, his heart feeling a little heavy at the thought that he may have wasted his time.

"Hey Superboy," a voice called out and Superboy felt unnerved at how his heart happily fluttered at the sound. He had never realized the variety of things his heart could feel because of one person. Superboy turned his head, his previous scowl bleeding away as Robin jogged up to his side. His teammate was wearing similar clothes to him, a slimming t-shirt, some tight jeans and boots. The only difference was that Robin wore sunglasses while Superboy didn't. He didn't like them very much because they hid the pretty blue of Robin's eyes.

Robin was just getting off a bus, walking up to Superboy where he stood on the side walk, waiting. His teammate was grinning widely and Superboy couldn't help but react in kind. Robin's smile always made Superboy want to smile even though the action still felt a little foreign to him. He probably had the G-Gnomes to thank for that. Robin stopped in front of him, looking up at Superboy with an eager expression.

"So what are the plans for today Supey," Robin asked, eyes trailing down from his face to the blanket and basket at his feet. "Picnic?"

"Yes. That is our first order of business," Superboy replied, bending down to pick up the items to start walking into the park, searching for an open area where they could sit and eat. It was crowded though, being the weekend but Superboy was determined to find a spot. This picnic would be the first step in their date. It would set the tone for the rest of the day so it needed to be perfect.

"Business? You make this sound more like a mission than a date," Robin replied with a snicker, following him across the grass and between the blankets other people lounged on.

Superboy didn't reply, because in a way it was true. Superboy was treating this a bit like the missions they had gone on, because it was all he knew how to do. He just used strategies from their assignments and applied them to his first date. He had set stages and objectives for each stage, he had prepared himself with backup plans in case something changed (like the weather), and he had researched everything he needed to know for executing a successful date and impressing Robin. So Superboy kept his mouth shut and laid down their blanket when he found a spot, waiting for Robin to sit down.

Robin raised an eyebrow, looking around the area they were at before sitting down. Their blanket was on a bluff, looking down on a beach and the open ocean beyond. Superboy set the picnic basket down as he set up the umbrella to give them some shade. He also hoped it would encourage Robin to take off his sunglasses if he was in the shade. Superboy reached into one of the pockets on his pants, pulling out his new phone, provided to him by Red Tornado when he asked. He wanted to have something handy like this device, even if it's touch screen and small size annoyed him. Superboy pressed a few buttons, reading something before he put away his phone and joined Robin on the blanket. He sat close to his teammate as he reached into their basket and pulled out their lunch.

He hadn't been able to find a wicker basket, which seemed to be the traditional basket used for a picnic but he had found something that was close enough in appearance back at the kitchen in Mount Justice. Megan had even helped Superboy prepare the food and pack it, though he made sure to keep an eye on her so she didn't burn anything. She had looked a little sad though when he had left that morning and Superboy had made a mental note to ask Kaldur what he had done wrong this time. But he would worry about that later. Right now it was just him, Robin and their day together.

Robin watched him with an amused grin as he laid out their disposable plates and cups before laying out the food. He ticked off in his head each item, each of them favorites of Robin's. He sat back when he was done with the spread, looking at Robin for his reaction. His friend was smiling at him, grabbing an orange and starting to peel it.

"You really didn't have to go to all this trouble," Robin said, popping an orange slice into his mouth before offering one to Superboy.

"I wanted to," he replied as he took the offered fruit.

Robin's cheeks seemed a little redder than usual and Superboy wondered if he was feeling warm. It wasn't particularly hot that day, but since he didn't have human DNA Superboy was unsure of how the weather affected them differently. So he shifted the umbrella so there was more of its shade over Robin before he poured their drinks. It was something called a soda pop, from what Megan had said, and it seemed to be a drink Robin favored when he was at Mount Justice.

Superboy began placing food onto some plates, all an assortment of the young hero's favorites. He had noticed that while Robin ate almost entirely healthy things (Wally commenting that it was something called a 'diet' Batman forced Robin to have), his love interest had a secret fancy for other foods. He liked peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with extra peanut butter and only strawberry jam. Superboy found that was something easy to make. He also liked celery with peanut butter and raisins on top. Another simple food to gather ingredients for. Superboy also had a fruit salad with all of Robin's favorites (red apples, grapes, pears, peaches and pineapple) along with a small bag of something called 'fig newtons'.

But Superboy's favorite thing that Robin liked to eat was peanut butter cups. He had only seen his teammate eat them once, during an evening when everyone on the team spent the night together watching movies and telling stories. Kaldur had explained it was an earth custom called a 'sleep over.' Superboy had enjoyed it because he got to sleep in a sleeping-bag next to Robin. It was midway through that evening when Wally had dumped bags of junk food on the coffee table in the living room and told everyone to "eat till you puke, pass out, or both!"

Robin had subtly grabbed the peanut butter cups and had eaten one when no one else was looking. Robin seemed to have an affection for peanut butter, but since Superboy had read on the label that there were a lot of calories in it, Robin probably didn't eat it often due to his 'diet' thing. But when he had taken a bite of the dessert snack his face had flushed, his body had relaxed and he released the most beautiful sounding moan that Superboy had felt like he was sharing the blissful experience of eating that treat. Since that night Superboy has wanted Robin to eat those peanut butter cups again just so he might see his friend that happy again.

Once Superboy had a plate full of everything Robin liked he passed it to the boy beside him, face falling a bit at the frown turning down Robin's lips. Robin took the plate though, looking down at the food for just a brief moment before his attention turned back to him. Superboy frowned in worry. Had he mixed up Robin's favorite foods?

"Did you know that these are my favorite foods," Robin asked softly, picking up half a sandwich (cut down the middle just the way he liked).

Superboy nodded, picking up his own plate. He didn't say anything, worried maybe Robin wasn't happy. That didn't make much sense to him since people always seem happy when they get what they want. And he couldn't deny he liked the food too. He thought peanut butter was very yummy and he kept some in his room to eat in the middle of the night if he woke up from a nightmare about Cadmus.

Then Robin smiled, his cheeks getting red again and his teammate reached up to take off his sunglasses, revealing his lovely blue eyes. Superboy smiled brightly, a foreign feeling but he couldn't stop himself. It seemed his umbrella tactic had succeeded. Then Robin scooted closer, leaning close to Superboy's face. His smile fell a bit and he wondered what the boy beside him was doing. He closed his eyes when Robin's soft lips pressed to his cheek, leaving a lightly damp imprint before he pulled away.

Superboy opened his eyes, pressing the tips of his fingers to the spot. It felt warm and made him feel very happy. He quickly reached his other hand into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. Reading quickly he smiled big when he realized that Robin had kissed him. A sign of affection that can imply a romantic attachment. Things were going well. He looked over at Robin as he put away his phone, his bright smile matched by Robin's.

"Thanks Superboy," Robin said, blue eyes sparkling like the ocean before them as he took a bit of his sandwich. He hummed happily, eyes fluttering closed. "I love peanut butter."

"Me too," Superboy replied honestly as he ate his own sandwich. It was a very comforting food and it reminded him of Robin.

They ate in silence for a while. Superboy liked silence. It meant he didn't have to try and understand what was being said or figure out what he should say in return. Socialization was taking longer than he would have liked. Granted he had only been living in this world outside of his pod at Cadmus for a month and a half, so he couldn't expect to acclimate that quickly. Still, he wished he could go on a date like this without having to spend hours researching so he could do things correctly.

He watched the couples on the beach, studying their habits and actions, typing some things into his phone between bites of food. Robin sat contentedly beside him, the tangy sea air ruffling his hair as he popped a grape into his mouth. Superboy's heart fluttered and he mentally willed himself to calm. While being in love felt nice, he didn't like how chaotic his body felt as he experienced it.

Soon they finished the main part of their meal and Superboy felt a little giddy as he pulled out their dessert from the picnic basket. Some expensive and foreign peanut butter cups. M'gann told him that foreign chocolate tasted the best so Superboy figured he would get some just for Robin. She had looked upset again when Superboy had thanked her and left the room to get the chocolate and he felt frustrated. Girls were strange. Superboy much preferred the company of the boys of the team, he never got quite as frustrated around them unless Wally was talking. Of course he was most comfortable with Robin. There was something about the younger hero that drew Superboy in and made him relax and feel at peace.

Robin's eyes lit up when Superboy held out the food and he watched with bated breath as his love interest popped one of the culinary confections into his mouth. There it was, that blissful expression, the fluttering of his delightfully blue eyes and the release of a soft moan. Superboy swallowed thickly. This was even better than before.

Robin laughed quietly when he looked at Superboy, possibly at his expression, he wasn't sure. Robin then smirked and held up one of the cups to his mouth, pressing the chocolate shell lightly on his lips. For a moment Superboy froze, mind blank at what he was suppose to do, but then he opened his mouth and Robin grinned as he slipped the dessert between his lips. Superboy chewed slowly, humming happily at the taste. Megan was right, the foreign chocolate was the best.

Superboy returned the gesture Robin had just performed, holding one up to Robin's lips and watching happily as Robin ate from his hand. If he remembered correctly, feeding one another was another action only couples usually did. Superboy's heart beat fast at the implications. Things were definitely going well.

The feeding continued, Superboy giving more of the dessert to Robin since he knew how much the boy liked them. But then they ran out and Superboy frowned. He hadn't wanted that moment to end. He sighed, slowly packing up their picnic. Robin followed his lead and threw away their trash as Superboy folded up their umbrella and blanket. He placed all of the items together, pushing a button on the side of the basket and their picnic supplies instantly disappeared, transported back to Mt. Justice.

"Superboy!"

He frowned and looked up as Robin ran toward him from the trashcan he had thrown their garbage in, eyes wide in shock. "What's wrong?"

"What did you just do?"

"I teleported the picnic supplies back to the cave so we wouldn't have to carry them around for the rest of the day."

"Yeah I got that, and cool trick by the way. But you can't do that in broad daylight where anyone can see. We're supposed to be civilians right now. And civilians can't just teleport their things around."

Superboy frowned and looked around, noticing that many groups of people who had been eating their meals on their own blankets were looking at him in surprise and shock. He felt a little embarrassed at the attention and frowned deeply, desperately wanting to hit something. Robin tugged on his arm, leading Superboy away from the prying eyes before questions could be asked. When they were far enough away Robin released his arm and Superboy frowned at the loss of the warmth of his hand. His teammate glared up at him, putting his sunglasses back on, hiding his frustrated gaze.

"You've got to be more careful. We can't blow our cover," Robin berated him, hands on his slim hips.

Superboy looked down, clenching his hands into fists. He never seemed to be able to do anything right. Things had been going so well and now it was ruined because he didn't think. Now Robin will undoubtedly want to go home so they don't risk their cover anymore and their date would be over.

A light pressure on his shoulder had him looking up, seeing Robin's hand on his person and Superboy turned his gaze towards his friend. Robin smiled lightly at him, pushing his sunglasses up so they rested on the crown of his head. "Sorry Superboy," he said gently, patting his chest with his other hand. "It's okay. One little slip up. Most of those people will convince themselves it was a trick of the light and no one will believe anyone who says anything. Besides, we're in California, far away from our stomping grounds. Batman's made me super paranoid and anal about revealing secrets. So yeah, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Superboy relaxed, his arms twitching to do something but he wasn't sure what. It was like he wanted to wrap his arms around the smaller boy in front of him but he wasn't sure if it was appropriate. So he settled for smiling and nodding in reply to Robin's words. The boy wonder grinned and patted his shoulder before pulling away. "So what's next on our order of business," he asked lightly, teasing smile on his lips.

Superboy wracked his brain, hand on his chin before he remembered. He decided not to say anything out loud. He had read from his research that surprises were good things on dates. So he just smiled again, feeling his face get more and more used to the action as he grabbed Robin's hand and lead him to a path that ran along the coast. Robin grinned but stayed quiet, letting Superboy lead him pass beach goers, runners, dog walkers and bikers.

As they walked Superboy adjusted his grip, lacing their fingers together in the way Robin had showed him a little over a week ago when his teammate had been recovering from his run in with Kobra. He liked the feeling of their fingers tangled together, how soft and small Robin's hand was compared to his own. He pulled out his phone and smiled at the screen, pressing a few buttons before putting it away. Yes, things were going according to his carefully laid plans.

* * *

Robin pressed his face against the glass of the fish tank he stood before, making faces at the creatures inside and laughing to himself. Superboy stood beside him, mimicking his actions before a puffer fish suddenly expanded in front of his face making the clone jump back in shock. Robin laughed harder, one hand holding his side as he watched a glare form on Superboy's face, looking like he wanted to take that fish on in a fight.

Right now they were in Monterey Bay Aquarium, their second stop after a picnic at Lover's Point (Robin of course got the message Superboy was sending with that one) and walking down the boardwalk to the aquarium. Superboy even had tickets purchased in advance so all they had to do was walk in side and explore.

Robin hadn't been to an aquarium in years and nothing in Gotham City could compare to this. It was magnificent, any and every kind of fish was there, on beautiful display. And so far they had been having a great time, talking about the fish they saw. Robin even got Superboy to join him in a game of picking out fish that represented their friends. The clownfish was of course Wally (orange, funny and liked living on the edge), the chinstrap penguin was Megan (awkward on land but graceful in her element), and the white tip reef shark was Artemis (someone not to be underestimated by size or speed). They couldn't decide which creature represented Kaldur since he was technically a fish himself. Superboy just said he was like all sea creatures and they left it at that.

Robin picked out the green sea turtle for Superboy (someone who started his life alone but found a home with others like him), while Superboy picked out the snowy plover for him (for both its size and attitude). Robin grumbled for a few minutes about having another person jab at his size but he didn't let the anger linger. His size was an asset nine times out of ten so he couldn't stay angry for long. Especially not after watching Superboy trip and leave a face imprint on a steel support beam. The big guy could be so clumsy sometimes.

They spent a few hours there, seeing different exhibits and displays before checking out the gift shop. Superboy got him a stuffed snowy plover and Robin retaliated with a stuffed turtle. He also added in a small clownfish keychain for Wally because he knew his best friend would bitch and moan about not getting a souvenir. Even though this was his first date ever he knew Wally would make him feel guilty for not getting the speedster anything, especially after going to California. Superboy frowned a bit at the purchase but didn't say anything.

It was when they were walking out that Robin finally acknowledged some annoying habits Superboy was having during their date. He spent an maddening amount of time on his phone, which frustrated Robin because 1) when in the world did Superboy get a phone and learn how to use it and 2) it was just plain rude to ignore the person you were on a date with to check your Facebook page or text or whatever. Robin may be a wiz at technology but he was not obsessed like everyone else in the world seemed to be. Maybe it was because he was so good that stuff like Facebook lacked the luster it had for other people. If he wanted to find out about someone he'd hack something, not look at a page where he couldn't trust what he was looking at. How many times had he had to shoot Wally down because he thought this 'super awesome babe' was his future wife and Robin revealed she was using a picture 30 years old or that 'she' was in fact a 'he'.

So as entertaining as it was for Robin to make fun of his best friend he did not find pleasure in it nor did he appreciate being ignored for a phone.

And another thing. Superboy was checking out other people. Men or women it didn't seem to matter, Superboy keep looking at them with this intense expression and narrow eyes when he should have had all his attention on Robin. It didn't even seem to matter to the clone if the person he was looking at was with someone else. In fact he seemed to prefer it because he was only looking at couples.

But the worst part, the worst part was just when Robin was ready to yell and stamp his feet in an immature but well deserved temper tantrum, Superboy would look at him and do something so adorable, so nice, so incredibly sweet that Robin forgot why he was reaching for his concealed batarang. Superboy would smile at him, or wrap an arm around his shoulder, or offer to buy something he had been eyeing or hold his hand and look so stupidly happy Robin inwardly 'aww'ed.

Then Superboy would look at his phone or someone else and Robin would be spiraling back into his anger.

Eventually they left the aquarium and got on a bus heading north to the other side of Monterey Bay. Robin sulked and stared out the window as Superboy played with his phone and ogled other couples on the bus.

Hadn't Superboy said he loved him, so why the heck wasn't he showing it?

He crossed his arms and pouted as the bus lumbered along. His anger frustratingly disappeared at random intervals when Superboy would place a hand on his thigh or hold his hand. The clone even kissed him once on the cheek and Robin knew he was as red as his suit when he did that. It made him so warm and gooey inside, such a foreign feeling for him but Robin savored it. That is until Superboy pulled out his phone again.

Robin was so thankful when they got off the bus almost an hour later, letting Superboy lead him to their third and final destination on their first date. The Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk. It was an amusement park right on the water and Robin felt his spirits lift again as Superboy bypassed the line with prepaid tickets and held his hand as they entered the boardwalk. It was crowded but that's what made it fun. With so many people it would be hard for them to be noticed for any reason, either him for being a billionaire's adopted son or Superboy for looking eerily like the man of steel. Everyone else was so wrapped up in their own fun that he and Superboy would be left alone for their date.

Now all Robin had to do was eliminate Superboy's ability to check out other people and to get rid of his teammate's cell phone. Preferably by throwing it into the sea and cackling like the Joker.

Motion caught his eye and Robin looked up, a smirk forming on his face. He knew how to eliminate the human element. By going on that ride, which was thankfully long, secluded, and most of the time far away from other people. Robin thrust out his arm and grabbed Superboy, attempting to drag the clone but they only started moving when his teammate followed him rather than standing still. Stupid super strength.

"Where are we going? I thought we could have dinner first," Superboy said, irritatingly looking at his phone again as he followed him.

Robin growled in his throat, glaring over his shoulder at Superboy as he lead them to the short line in front of the ride. "We'll get dinner after this. But I want to go on the Ferris Wheel. Right now!" Robin huffed, crossing his arms and turning his back to Superboy as they waited for their turn.

Superboy was very quiet and Robin could just see the confused frown on his lips. But he wasn't going to cave, not now. First he wanted to relatively seclude them before they talked. And they were going to talk. Because Robin needed to know if he was wasting his time falling in love with the boy behind him.

Robin climbed onto the small seat when it was their turn, sitting on the furthest side as Superboy sat beside him. The handle bar was locked in place over their laps and the ferris wheel started moving, continuing to pause as more people were let on. Robin sat silently fuming for a moment, trying to temper his anger so he could calmly ask the questions he wanted to. His head was bowed and his eyes closed as he took deep breaths.

Then he looked over.

"ARGH!" he shouted, reaching out and yanking the cell phone that sat in Superboy's hands, once again taking away his date's attention. He scowled at Superboy, ignoring the adorable frown the clone had on his face. Being cute was not going to calm him down now.

"Stop it," Robin all but growled out, ripping his sunglasses from his eyes so he could properly glare at the boy across from him. "Stop paying more attention to this stupid piece of crap instead of me. We're on a date, just you and me. But you keep looking at this stupid phone and making eyes at everyone but me. I thought you cared about me."

"I do," Superboy replied, his tone bewildered.

"You sure have a stupid way of showing it. What the hell is so important that you..."

Robin trailed off from his tirade, eyes taking in what he was looking at on the phone. The home page had a picture of him, in his hero costume, grinning happily. Superboy had a note taking application open and Robin skimmed through them, realizing what his companion had been looking at the entire night.

Superboy had note after note of things related to dating. What to say, what to do, how to behave and more. He even had everything planned for their own date and there were more notes for each stop, detailing important information. The more he read the more Robin realized how much time Superboy had put into planning this. He was meticulous, a trait Robin never knew the clone had but found oddly attractive. Then he stumbled on notes that focused solely on him. There were lists of things he liked, from food to movies. There were notes of things that made him smile and things that made him frown. And more than once Superboy made note of things he really liked about Robin.

His phone was a wealth of knowledge and it was all for Robin. Superboy kept looking at it to no doubt check that he was doing every things right, that he was doing everything he could to make Robin happy. A smile crept onto his face and he finally looked back at Superboy, wanting to ask questions but he couldn't find his voice.

Superboy looked embarrassed for the first time Robin could remember seeing. He was rubbing his hands together over his lap, biting his lip slightly. Their pod rocked a bit when the ferris wheel stopped abruptly, they were half way to the top. The motion seemed to jar Superboy into talking.

"I wanted everything to be perfect. But I wasn't sure if I could remember everything I needed to so Red Tornado got me that 'stupid' phone. I want to make sure everything is perfect because I want you to be happy...with me. And if you're happy then maybe you'd say we could be...boyfriends," Superboy said gruffly, words tense but genuine.

Robin felt all of the anger and frustration he had been feeling because he thought Superboy had been ignoring him fade away. It seemed he had no reason to be upset because Superboy had been paying attention to him the entire time. Except when he looked at those couples...but maybe, Robin felt hope flutter in his chest, maybe that had been a part of this too.

Superboy's eyes were looking upward, towards the seats above them. Robin followed his line of sight. A man and a woman sat facing each other, smiling and looking out deep into one another's eyes. The man reached out and gently brushed his fingers against the woman's face, tucking some of her loose hair behind her ear. The next moment Robin felt a hand on his cheek and his eyes turned to look at Superboy. His teammate had a look of intense concentration on his face as he softly stroked some of Robin's hair behind his ear. His eyes widened as realization dawned.

Superboy hadn't been ogling those couples, he had been studying them. Now that he thought about it every time he had caught Superboy looking at a couple and had gotten upset, his date would do something sweet like wrap an arm around him. And every single time, the action that had cheered Robin up had been the action the couple had been doing when Superboy had been watching them.

Superboy really had been thinking only of Robin today.

He smiled and reached up a hand and clasped it with Superboy's, pressing his cheek a little harder into the large, warm palm cupping his face. With his other hand he turned off Superboy's phone and handed it back to his companion. Superboy frowned at the powered down device.

"We won't be needing that anymore," Robin explained softly, closing his eyes as the ferris wheel started to spin freely now that everyone was on.

"Why not?" Superboy asked, a cute little confused frown wrinkling his brow.

"Because you and I both have enough structure and plans in our lives. I think we'll both have a little more fun if we're just spontaneous for the rest of the night."

Superboy huffed quietly but Robin saw him nod, leaning back in his seat. His hand left Robin's cheek but he kept their hands clasped in the space between them, turning to look out the window. The sun was starting to set on the water, painting everything gold and red. It was beautiful. Robin glanced over at Superboy and smiled.

This was definitely going to have to become a regular thing.

* * *

Superboy stood beside Robin as they leaned against a railing looking out at the ocean together. There was a puff of cotton candy between them that they both munched on as they watched the waves roll up on the beach and the moon rise higher into the sky. It was nearing closing time for the amusement park but Superboy didn't want to leave.

After their ferris wheel ride Robin had dragged him to a hot dog stand, buying nearly enough food to feed Kid Flash. He stopped looking at his phone and other couples to make sure he was doing things right, because that had made Robin upset. So instead he focused on his companion. It wasn't hard to do.

Robin happily dragged him around the amusement park, teaching Superboy about everything he saw and they did. He was starting to understand what 'having fun' was. It wasn't something planned or something built on rules. It was about being spontaneous. And while Superboy knew what that word meant, he had never experienced it. At least not until Robin showed him.

They played arcade games (well Robin did and Superboy watched because they both worried his sometimes lack of control over his strength would break something), they rode on roller coasters and other adrenaline rushing rides, and they played games like the ring toss. Superboy had a large bag at his feet with all of their winnings, most of which they planned to give to their teammates as souvenirs.

For the first time since Superboy had woken up and stepped out of his pod at Cadmus, he felt alive. He felt normal, he felt happy, and he felt like things made more sense. He still didn't have a name nor did he fully understand everything that came out of Kid Flash's mouth, but Superboy felt a little more whole. He no longer felt stagnated and like a weapon rather than a person. He felt like someone who existed.

Superboy glanced down at Robin as he took another bite of the cotton candy he held, his lips stained pink from the sugary confection. His dark blue eyes were alight in happiness and the smile on his lips hadn't left his face since they got off the ferris wheel. Superboy felt his chest warm as he reached out and wrapped an arm around Robin's petite shoulders, stepping closer so their sides touched.

He really liked feeling so close Robin. He liked holding his teammate's smaller body close and feeling his warmth. He liked seeing him smile and he really liked hearing his laugh. His genuine laugh, not the one he reserved for their missions. Superboy never wanted to leave Robin's side. He wanted them to always be together because he never felt half as normal with anyone else as he did with the boy beside him.

Superboy really liked this feeling called love. It made him feel special and happy with who he was. It didn't matter that he didn't have all of Superman's powers or that the man didn't speak to him or that most of the time he was confused by what people around him did. Being in love with Robin made all of that stuff superfluous. He could relax and feel content with his life, because he was sharing it with the boy beside him.

"Hey, Superboy?" Robin called softly, tossing away the empty paper cone that had held their cotton candy.

"Yes," he replied, watching as Robin looked up at him.

His teammate reached up and cupped his small hands against his face. They were smooth and sticky from the cotton candy, but felt really nice. Robin's face was red as he stood up on his toes, leaning closer to Superboy. The Boy Wonder's eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his mouth to Superboy's. He gasped a little at the action. This was a kiss, wasn't it? He wracked his brain to try and remember everything he knew about kissing.

The first thing he did was close his eyes, the next was to place his hands on Robin's narrow hips, and finally he titled his head a bit so their mouths came closer together, breathing through his nose. This was so much better than what he had read about. It was so soft and such a simple connection but it made Superboy's body feel warm and tingly. Robin made a soft little sound, like the ones he made when he ate peanut butter cups. His companion's arms slid around his neck and suddenly Robin's body was pressed flush against his own. Superboy let his arms react on instinct and he wrapped them around his teammate's waist, easily lifting his smaller body off the ground so the kiss was more comfortable.

Robin eventually leaned away from him, pressing a little kiss to the corner of his mouth. Superboy opened his eyes, holding the boy a little tighter against him. "Does this mean we're boyfriends," Superboy inquired quietly. He was sure you only kissed someone like that if it was romantic.

Robin laughed softly, wiggling in his arms until Superboy let him down on his own two feet. "You better believe it big guy," Robin replied with a confident smile. "I think I'm completely whelmed by you."

"So our date was...aster?"

"Seriously lacking the dis."

"And do you...feel the way I do?"

"Yeah...heavy on the mushy stuff."

"...Do you mean mushy like mashed potatoes?"

"No, I mean mushy like love."

Superboy felt a smile instantly stretch his mouth wide, completely uninhibited by his own thoughts. It was just a completely natural reaction to getting exactly what he wanted. Robin laughed happily, grabbing their bag of goodies in one hand and Superboy's hand in the other. He let himself be led from the park, feeling a euphoria fill his being as reality set in. Robin was his boyfriend.

Their date had been a complete success.

* * *

Kaldur turned the page of his book quietly as he sat alone in the Cave, everyone else having long gone to bed. It was nearing 3am on a Sunday morning and his body was buzzing with energy. It was a full moon that night and the tides were raging in response. His deep connection with the ocean had Kaldur feeling as restless and full of energy as the tides. He never got any sleep on nights with full moons so he just made sure he had a good book or something else entertaining to do since everyone else would be sleeping.

"Recognized: Robin, B-01. Superboy B-04."

Kaldur blinked in surprise and looked up from his book as the computer announced the arrival of two members of his team. He hadn't seen them all day but he had assumed they were in bed once Kaldur came into the living area after one o'clock in the morning to be more comfortable for his all-nighter. He hadn't realized they had still been gone.

He quietly set aside his book and approached the hallway, glancing out as the two young men entered the cave. Both were dressed casually even though Superboy's outfit was the same as the one he always wore. The clone carried a large bag with what looked like stuffed animals inside, his other arm wrapped tightly around Robin's shoulders. The boy wonder was giggling and pressed close to Superboy, whispering something to him that Kaldur couldn't hear.

They suddenly stopped and embraced, their lips meeting in a simple but very intimate kiss and Kaldur forced himself to look away from such a passionate display. It was not meant for his eyes. They broke apart and spoke quietly before Superboy reluctantly released his arms from Robin's waist. Kaldur watched as Robin took the bag from Superboy and skipped down the hall, his laugher echoing brightly in the empty halls. Superboy was looking after the boy with a foreign but very soft smile on his face, his cheeks lightly tinted.

Kaldur smiled to himself and approached his friend, his grin broadening when Superboy looked at him. "It seems things have gone well," Kaldur said softly, motioning towards the hallway Robin had disappeared down.

Superboy nodded his head, smile still in place. "He's my boyfriend. And he said that he loved me," his friend said quietly with a touch of shyness.

Kaldur placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder, giving it a squeeze in affection. "I'm so happy for you," he said genuinely, feeling his heart swell with pride at how Superboy looked. He looked whole.

"Thank you, Aqua...Kaldur. You have helped me so much. I don't think I can ever repay you."

"There is nothing to repay my friend. I just want to see you happy and feeling normal. I'm very pleased I could help you achieve that."

Superboy smiled, taking a step forward and then he seemed to hesitate. But then he just shook his head and grabbed him in a hug, holding him close for a moment before stepping back. Kaldur was shocked at the display of affection from his friend but reveled in it. It just seemed to enforce how important his relationship with Robin was if one day spent together could get Superboy to act like this.

They smiled at one another but then Kaldur thought of something he hadn't before and his lips dropped into a frown. "What are you going to tell the others, especially Batman?" he asked softly. Kaldur couldn't imagine the Dark Knight being happy that his protégé was in a relationship with an unstable clone.

Superboy frowned as well but nodded like he expected the question. "We talked about that," he responded quietly, looking down the hallway Robin had long since disappeared through. "We're going to keep it secret for now. He wants to figure out what Batman's reaction to the situation will be...and he also wants to fix my relationship with Superman."

Kaldur's eyes widened at the last statement. Superman had yet to approach or even acknowledge Superboy's presence. And while a part of him wondered if anyone could change Superman's mind, he had a feeling their clever little bird would do it. He had more wisdom and insight than any of them, especially with Superman since Robin had been a hero far longer than the rest of them.

"I hope things will work out," Kaldur said quietly.

Superboy was quiet for a moment before turning and smiling at Kaldur, a confidence in his eyes he had never seen before. "I know they will," Superboy said easily.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he is sure."

Superboy said nothing more. He just patted Kaldur's shoulder before turning and heading towards his own room, a new lightness in his step. Kaldur stayed where he was for a few moments longer, digesting what he had been told. Then he smiled and shook his head, once again convinced that love was the greatest thing in this crazy world. He returned to his book, picking up where he left off as he felt the rush of the tides in his bloodstream and the pull of the moon on his mind.

Yes, things were sure to work out somehow.

* * *

AN: Oh no, what have I done? This thing is actually turning into something. Now I've got all these ideas floating around in my head for future chapters. I'm seeing big gasping reveals, Robin talking to Superman, Batman's right eye twitching, Megan being not so miss perfect, Wally being all fangirly, Artemis being well...Artemis, Kaldur being the only sane one, and yes, I'm seeing it...lemony goodness (well at least some limes). Eeek, I didn't plan this but now it's happening and I can't stop it.

I blame all of you wonderful people who reviewed, favorite-ed and even C2-ed my story. UGH! But hey, I figure might as well do something to satisfy my YJ fix since there won't be another episode until JUNE 3RD! AH! So yeah, expect to see more of this story, possibly my other long YJ fic (with an OC), and possibly a drabble-ish series so I can play with other couples/relationships without devoting myself to a whole new story. I have enough on my plate thank you very much.

So now a big, warm, snuggly thank you to everyone who reviewed. THANK YOU: swirlhearty23, Momma Lici, monkeydluffynaruto, Saikado Mai, LilithMorrigan, Aftonen, Epochal Eclipse, A2J, xx Geek Squad xx, iFanboy, Zuvios Gemini, Shizuku Tsukishima749, ben4kevin, Red Kasei, Skitter160, Chibis Unleashed, AnGeLgOtH94, and my two anonymous reviewers (randomreader and fanfic0reader). Thank you everyone so much, this response was almost overwhelming, but I'll settle with whelming XD. Sorry I did not respond to each of you in turn like you deserve, I hope this chapter makes up for my silence.

TTFN


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
WC: 6,971

AN: I just want to make clear the timeline of this here little story. This particular chapter is set after "Bereft" the most recent episode of the show. The previous chapters...well we'll say they're set just a couple of weeks before that, so that puts them in late August based on the show's timeline. I just wanted everyone to be on the same page as me. Sorry about not being clearer sooner.

This of course also means Robin is only 13 years old. While physically he's young, I don't think he is mentally. Yeah he's playful and no doubt a prankster, but I really think he's grown up a lot more than other kids his age. That said, I want all of you to know I have tentative (very tentative) plans for some physicality to the relationship. It's graphicness will depend on all of you (I can do as much or as little as you want). This is just a heads up, but if this story goes for as long as I expect it to, smut could very well be a part of the story.

Thank you for sticking with me through that very long AN. And now as a reward, enjoy the fluffy angst of this chapter.

* * *

Robin knew that something was very wrong.

The team was off, and had been for a couple of days now. Things weren't clicking and he was feeling very tense. But no one was saying anything so he couldn't tell if it was just him, or if they all were affected by the change in their team dynamics. Robin wanted to say something about the situation, but there was a problem...

He didn't know what was wrong.

It had been like this since their last mission, when they had been sent to Bialya. Their minds had been hacked and their memories stripped. They had been exposed. Robin was now worried that the person who had been able to erase six months worth of their memories had been able to do something else. But he didn't know what it was. Still, it was the only explanation he could come up with for the way he felt.

Robin had said something to Batman, just more an expression of concern rather than the outright panic he felt over things not feeling right. Batman had said it was no doubt natural after losing his memories like that and his mentor had assured him that Martian Manhunter would be making a visit soon to check the team over. While Miss Martian was skilled, Batman thought it would be best to have an expert make sure everything was alright.

So the team was due to see Megan's uncle in a couple of days and until then the team was confined to Mount Justice, until they checked out. Robin didn't like being cooped up, he wanted to go home and look at his journal entries he kept on the home server back in Gotham, to see if he could figure out the problem without someone having to poke around in his mind. He preferred being the one with all the intel.

But Batman had forbidden him to leave. And now Robin was stuck, with his off balance team. Totally not feeling the aster.

Kaldur seemed alright, but he was still in the infirmary recovering from his severe dehydration, so Robin wasn't sure how fine he was. Artemis appeared to be the same, still haughty and secretive. Superboy was still his stoic, quiet self. Wally was still blusterous and unable to keep his mouth empty of food or lame pick up lines for more than a few seconds. Megan, on the other hand, seemed slightly off to Robin.

When Batman had announced to them that they would be waiting for an evaluation from her uncle she had gotten very defensive, saying she had fixed everything. It just didn't seem like something she would do, talking back to Batman like that. She had always seemed to recognize her inexperience and welcomed people checking her work and testing her skill. Why she would suddenly stand up like that made Robin wonder.

She was the only one among them who had overcome the memory loss and had been able to fight off that freaky, psychic villain. Still, she was probably the most inexperienced of the group so there could still be things that she could have missed fixing in their heads. But Robin wondered if there was more than that. Had that bad guy done more to them than she was letting on and she didn't want anyone to know? Could there be triggers in their heads to make them go all 'dark side'?

Robin wasn't sure. All he did know was that her reaction to Batman saying Martian Manhunter would arrive at the end of the weekend had been out of character. Batman, in true dark knight fashion, had given her one look after her initial outburst and Megan had wisely kept any disagreement at bay. After their debrief she had walked off with a worried look on her face, Superboy at her side with an arm around her waist.

That was another thing that didn't sit quite right with Robin. The relationship between Megan and Superboy. He knew they had been dating for a little while but he only remembered seeing their couply-ness recently. And it made him uncomfortable and Robin wasn't sure why.

He was all for his fellow teammates finding love and having relationships. He knew love was a very powerful tool if used right. His love for his parents had come in handy more than once to give him the extra drive to fight harder so no other kid had to go through what he did. Robin had no problem with relationships. He wanted to have one himself some day.

Robin also knew he didn't like Megan in any kind of romantic way so jealousy wasn't making him feel weird. He only flirted to see KF pout like a four year old and make an even bigger fool of himself as he tried to win Megan's affections. So that wasn't why he felt uncomfortable when seeing the two together.

Maybe it was just because his memories weren't quite complete. He probably just didn't remember them getting together and being all smoochy. If he remembered then maybe he wouldn't feel like he was seeing this for the first time.

Or maybe it was because Superboy didn't seem all that enthused.

Superboy appeared to like Megan, and he treated her right. But sometimes Robin would see Superboy lean back from kissing Megan and he would look around like he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. There would be tiny instances when he would look bewildered, like he didn't understand the relationship as much as Robin did and it made him uncomfortable. Robin didn't like seeing that. He just hoped it was because Superboy's memories were still slightly incomplete and he felt like Robin did, that everything was still slightly out of place.

He hoped that was the case. Because then after J'onn came, everything would go back to being normal. And Robin wouldn't feel like his chest was being crushed every time Superboy and Megan kissed.

* * *

Superboy dreamed. He didn't like to but he did. Most of the time he dreamt about things he wanted. He dreamt of training with Superman or flying through the clouds. Things that made him even more depressed when he woke up and realized his dreams were not reality. But recently his dreams had been different.

He dream of having sex with someone. He dreamt of kisses and naked bodies and loving caresses. He knew this was normal, something called a 'wet dream.' The problem was, he wasn't dreaming about his girlfriend. Superboy didn't know who he dreamt of. All he did know was that he felt like his dreams were more of a reality than what he was living. The person in his dream felt right...and Megan didn't.

But he liked Megan...he loved her. His mind told him that. She was his girlfriend and she made him happy. He believed that...but he just didn't feel it. And it made him feel more guilty when he was with her. She seemed so happy even though he was thinking things were wrong. And the last thing Superboy wanted to do was to make the person he loved feel sad.

So he would ignore his dreams and ignore his feelings. He would just do what he knew in his head was right. Because if his brain was telling him things were alright, then they must be just fine.

* * *

Robin was the first to meet with Martian Manhunter on Sunday afternoon. He was glad because he wanted to know desperately if something was wrong. Yet at the same time he didn't want to do it, the idea of anyone in his head didn't sit well with Robin. He knew he didn't have to worry. J'onn was one of the founding members of the Justice League and already knew of Robin's identity. So if there was anyone he could trust it would be him. Still, Robin didn't like it.

He entered one of the conference rooms in Mount Justice, his eyes immediately landing on J'onn where the Martian sat by the window. There was an empty seat across from him and Robin knew that was his spot. He took a deep breath as Batman closed the door behind him, straightening his shoulders. Robin walked quickly to the seat, sitting down heavily with a light thump. Martian Manhunter smiled at him.

"It is good to see you again Richard," J'onn said softly.

Robin sighed and reached up to remove his sunglasses, slipping them into the front pocket of his sweater. They weren't necessary when he was alone with someone who knew who he was. "Yeah, you too J'onn," he said quietly, leaning back in his seat.

"Batman told me you were the one who expressed concern over the mental stability of the team."

Robin flinched a little at the wording and shrugged. "Not in so many words but yeah. I just don't think your niece fixed everything in our heads. No offence."

"None taken. M'gann is still learning so I do not expect everything to be perfect. I am still proud of what she accomplished in the Bialya desert."

Robin nodded quietly, keeping to himself how he really felt about Megan's actions in the desert. He couldn't forgive her for abandoning their dying leader for her near indestructible boyfriend. It wasn't right. But Robin wasn't going to say anything. Things had worked out so he didn't need to tattle on Megan.

"Are you ready? Please know you can trust me and that I will not look directly at your memories unless absolutely necessary. I am only going into your mind to make sure everything is intact and nothing is damaged, I will not be seeing any details."

Robin sighed and leaned his head back. "Just get this over with," he muttered as he closed his eyes.

There was no verbal response to his words, just a pressure in his mind. It didn't feel like Megan had. Her technique had felt rougher, more inexperienced and invasive. J'onn though, felt true to his word. He was in his head, but not really there. He wasn't in his memories, he was around them, gently brushing them to check if they were fine.

And then J'onn came to a part of his mind that Robin hadn't even realized was there. It was like a locked box, sealed away. He knew without J'onn telling him that that wasn't natural. Robin had places in his head where he kept precious memories and painful ones locked away but it wasn't like this. This wasn't his doing. Even though J'onn was quiet Robin could feel his shock and worry. That didn't make Robin feel any better about that hidden spot that was no doubt keeping some memories at bay.

J'onn pressed against the box before breaking it open. Robin's body arched as his mind was flooded with memories, all of them rushing through his head until he was nearly overwhelmed. It was like he was in a sea and it went from calm to stormy in an instant. The only thing tethering him down was J'onn calming presence in his mind. They both watched as the memories flashed by, each more revealing than the last.

Robin saw himself in Superboy's arms, held close as the clone knelt in the middle of a deserted street. He saw them holding hands and heard Superboy's confession in his ears. He saw them having a picnic together, going through an aquarium, riding a ferris wheel, and then kissing in the fading light of day. He saw more kisses and gentle embraces. He saw them playing games and eating together. Then he saw them in his room, laying together on his bed. They were kissing intimately, arms around each other's bodies. Moments later they were interrupted by Megan knocking on his door wondering if they wanted cookies.

Suddenly it was over and everything clicked into place for Robin. No wonder things hadn't felt right. He was supposed to be with Superboy, not Megan.

J'onn spent another few moments in his head, making sure everything was back to normal and there weren't any more surprises in his mind. Then Robin felt the pressure in his head lessen and he knew he was alone with his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting the distant gaze of Martian Manhunter.

"Well that was...whelming, with an added over. No wonder I was feeling weird. But I don't get why that brainy guy would break me up with Superboy and but him and Megan together. Maybe he's homophobic," Robin said with a quiet laugh, trying to downplay the fact someone besides Kaldur knew of his relationship with Superboy. Now it wouldn't take long for the Bats to figure it out. Maybe he could swear J'onn to secrecy, like doctor/patient confidentiality or something.

"Psimon didn't change your memories," J'onn said softly.

"Uhh...who's Psimon?"

"As you said, the 'brainy guy.'"

"Oh. Well then if he didn't change things, who did?"

"My niece."

* * *

Batman frowned as he stood before the conference room door his good friend J'onn and his ward were behind. This routine checkup was taking longer than he expected. He glanced over his shoulder as the rest of the members of the team stood in a line in the hall, all awaiting their turns. His eyes narrowed as he gazed at Miss Martian, who stood at the end of the line fidgeting. Batman could tell she felt guilty, about what he didn't know. But he would find out soon enough.

The door opened and Batman spun his head around to watch as Robin came out, followed by a very worn looking Martian Manhunter. Batman raised an eyebrow as Robin glanced at him once before turning on his heel and dashing down the hall. He opened his mouth to ask something but J'onn made one gesture with his hand and he snapped his mouth shut. Something was very wrong.

His friend walked down the hall, standing over his niece who seemed to cower a bit in his shadow. Things were tensely silent before J'onn began shouting in the Martian language. Batman could say he was competent in speaking it, along with the other 15 languages he knew, but J'onn was speaking so quickly and heatedly that Batman couldn't make out any of the conversation. But Batman could understand body language and he saw that J'onn was upset over something Megan had done, and from the way he was gesturing, it was something she had done to Robin. That made Batman's hackles rise in anger and protectiveness. No one messed with his ward and got away with it.

J'onn seemed to calm down after a few moments, stepping back to rub at his forehead. Batman took that opportunity to walk up to his friend, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder. "What is going on, J'onn?" he asked softly, glancing at the bewildered expressions on the rest of the team's faces.

Martian Manhunter sighed, rubbing at his temple in agitation. "I will give you a full report later. Right now I need to fix all of the damage before it becomes worst," J'onn replied softly, looking Batman in the eye before stepping away.

The Martian put a hand on Superboy's shoulder, guiding the bewildered young man into the conference room even though Kaldur had been next in line. Batman's eyes narrowed at that. He turned his attention to Miss Martian who was quietly wiping at her eyes with her other hand wrapped around her waist. A part of him felt like interrogating her but J'onn seemed to understand the situation so he would wait for his friend's report.

Batman glanced down the hallway where Robin had run down, a part of him desperately wanting to follow and make sure his ward was alright. But he would stay here, to make sure everyone checked out with Martian Manhunter before he went to find his son. There were times Batman wished his duty as a member of the league and supervisor of this team didn't come before his duty as a father to Dick Grayson.

* * *

Robin clutched a pillow to his chest as he sat in his darkened room, biting his lips as he remembered. He remembered Superboy's lips on his own, which were incredibly soft for being bullet proof. He remembered the taste of his tongue and the feel on his body, all of which made Robin flush in more than just embarrassment.

And then he remembered the sight of Superboy kissing Megan the same way he had kissed Robin. He knew it wasn't the clone's fault. It was Megan's. But it still didn't make it hurt any less to realize he had been watching his boyfriend kiss someone else for the past couple of days.

It certainly explained why he had been so uncomfortable around them.

Robin sighed and buried his head into his pillow, squeezing it tighter to his body. He was worried about what would happen now. Martian Manhunter knew about their relationship so it wouldn't be long before Batman found out. That was a conversation Robin had been hoping to avoid for at least the next five years or so. Realistically there was no way he could keep it secret for that long. Still, he had hoped.

And then there was the situation with Megan. Robin wondered what would happen to her. J'onn had looked really upset after he had discovered Megan was the one to change their memories. She was in big trouble. So much so that she might get chopped from the team. That thought made a part of Robin pretty happy, because it meant she wouldn't be around to try and steal his boyfriend anymore. But then another part of him wasn't so thrilled. Megan was a huge asset to their team and she was getting quite skilled. It would be a huge loss to them all if she left. But Robin didn't see this happening any other way. Megan had done something that was near unforgivable.

She had played with their minds and their feelings.

No doubt when Batman finds out he will be furious. Robin swallowed thickly when a part of him internally cackled at the punishment she would receive from his mentor. Nothing less than what she deserved. But those thoughts made Robin feel guilty for wishing pain and suffering on someone who had been a good friend.

Things were different now though, and Robin couldn't say with any amount of certainty whether she was his friend anymore. He sure didn't trust her much, if at all now, after what she did.

Robin was startled from his thoughts when there was a sudden, furious knock on his door. He had barely looked up from his sulking on his bed when the door to his room swished open. His breath caught as the light from the hallway flooded into his darkened room, momentarily blinding him. Before he could adjust to the light the door closed and he was left in the dark once more. Robin blinked his eyes rapidly to readjust to the darkness, taking in the sight of Superboy standing by the door.

The clone had his head down, fists clenched tightly at his side. His whole posture screamed 'discomfort'. Robin swallowed thickly and stayed silent, wondering what was going to happen. Had Superboy's memories been fixed?

Suddenly Superboy moved, instantly at Robin's bedside and kneeling down on the floor, eyes still unable to meet his. Superboy slowly, hesitantly reached out a hand and placed it on Robin's knee. It was the first time they had touched since before the mission. Robin hadn't realized how much he missed it until he felt Superboy's warmth again. He closed his eyes and sighed before releasing the death grip he had on his helpless pillow. Robin placed one of his own hands over Superboy's, rubbing a single finger over the clone's knuckles.

"I'm so sorry," Superboy whispered, his voice deep and grave.

Robin smiled sadly, knowing the young man beside him was apologizing for a multitude of things. "It's not your fault," he replied quietly. "It's her fault. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But...I cheated on you."

Robin was a little surprised Superboy knew that terminology, considering he hadn't known what dating meant a few weeks ago. But Robin supposed the endless research the clone had no doubt done before their first and so far only date had taught him many things. Including what it meant to be unfaithful.

"She made you do it."

"But I still did it."

"You didn't have a choice. She took that from you."

Superboy gave a frustrated sigh, laying his forehead down on the bed beside Robin's legs. "I know. But I still feel so guilty. And angry...and sad. I hate that I did something so wrong and I couldn't do anything about it."

Robin reached out his other hand and ran it through Superboy's hair, digging his fingers into his scalp. He didn't know what to say in response. Superboy was going to feel guilty for the past few days no matter what he said, and Robin was going to feel upset as well. The situation was so messed up.

They silently stayed where they were for a few minutes, their thoughts running wild as they tried to figure out where to go from here. Robin wanted to reassure Superboy that he still liked him, and still wanted to be his boyfriend. But it was hard to do that. He kept seeing his boyfriend with Megan, the memories playing over and over like a demented picture show, torturing him with feelings of sadness and discontent. It made him really worried that things wouldn't be able to go back to the way they used to be.

A hitch in the breathing beside him broke Robin's train of thought unexpectedly. He looked down, reaching a hand down to brush the side of Superboy's face, worried there was something seriously wrong, besides the obvious. His hand came back wet.

"Superboy," he called softly, disbelievingly.

"I hate feeling like this," Superboy growled, lifting his head from its bent position. The clone's face was tear streaked, his eyes red and puffy around the edges. Robin's eyes widened at the sight. Superboy was crying. His boyfriend was crying. Robin's chest felt tight with emotion. Superboy was just as upset as he was about the situation, maybe even more so.

That, more than any mental pep talk, made Robin feel like things would be okay.

Superboy was staring up at him. His eyes were so vulnerable and sad, and Robin hated seeing him like that. Robin reached out his hands, placing them on either side of Superboy's face. He smiled softly down at his boyfriend before he leaned in. Robin slowly closed his eyes as their lips touched. It felt just like it had the first time they had done it. It felt sweet and new. Robin sighed and tilted his head, searching for that perfect angle that made kissing feel so good.

Superboy was frozen, lips and body unmoving as Robin initiated their first kiss in days. Then suddenly Robin was wrapped up in a fierce embrace, cradled tightly against Superboy's hard body. His boyfriend climbed onto the bed as Robin clamored into his lap. His arms snaked around Superboy's thick neck, guiding their kiss. And act they were still both novice to.

Robin mashed his lips against Superboy's, desperate to feel close to his boyfriend again. It was messy and near painful, but Robin didn't stop, he couldn't. He wanted to remind both Superboy and himself with this kiss, why they were supposed to be together.

As they made out, Robin forgot about Megan kissing his boyfriend, he forgot about her changing their memories, and he forgot about all of the painful feelings he had been experiencing. Robin forced himself to forget about the past and to ignore what might happen in the future. Instead he just breathed in Superboy's scent and absorbed the feeling of their embrace.

This, right now, was the most important thing in Robin's world.

* * *

"M'gann tampered with some of her team member's memories and redirected some of their feelings."

"She did what?"

"I am just as upset as you are Bruce," J'onn said softly.

His old friend and colleague sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his face. After a moment he removed his cowl, revealing the handsome face of Bruce Wayne. They were alone in the conference room after J'onn had seen each of the members of Young Justice, excluding his niece. M'gann's memories did not need to be fixed.

"Give me all the details," Bruce said after a few moments, running a tired hand through his hair. J'onn would offer to give him a mental massage later to soothe his nerves, the man looked like he needed it.

J'onn placed his fingertips together, turning in his seat to look out the window. Richard had begged J'onn before they had left the room earlier that he not tell Bruce the details. J'onn very much wanted to honor the boy's wishes, but in this case he could not. The damage his niece had done was terrible, and Bruce needed to know everything. Mostly because he was the supervisor of this team, but also because he was Richard's father.

"M'gann has what you would call a 'crush' on Superboy. She has liked him for a while even though he seems to not feel the same," J'onn started, knowing it was because of this that his niece had done what she had. "When everyone lost their memories, Superboy's was the most severe, as he did not have any memories from six months ago. When M'gann was restoring everyone's memories she started with the most important, mainly the memories pertaining to the mission. That was right in line with Martian protocol for memory loss.

"Later, though, when she was restoring Superboy's memories she saw an...opportunity. He had feelings of deep love inside of him. She didn't have much time because she was battling Psimon. But she did take the time to direct those feelings at herself. She assumed at the time that his feelings were for her, but they were suppressed. So she opened him up.

"Per protocol she waited until they were out of danger before working one on one with all of them to restore the rest of their memories. M'gann did this while they were traveling home. To make the experience easier she put everyone in a deep trance so they wouldn't fight her mental probing. Again this is in line with Martian protocol."

"So what went wrong," his friend asked softly, his voice grave. The man knew something was seriously wrong. He always knew.

"M'gann realized that she had been wrong in her assumption that Superboy's genuine feelings of love had been for her. But instead of changing what she had done, directing his feelings toward herself, she changed his memories. She locked away his memories of being with the person he loves and placed false knowledge of a relationship with her.

"But she couldn't stop there. Once she changed Superboy's memories she had to change the memories of the person he loved and anyone else who knew about the relationship."

J'onn watched as Bruce closed his eyes, taking a long deep breath before fixing his penetrating blue gaze with his. Sometimes J'onn wondered if Bruce was a little telepathic, because he made anyone who saw that gaze feel like he was reading everything that was going through their mind.

"So what you're saying is, Superboy was in a relationship with someone on this team and Miss Martian didn't like that so she suppressed memories and changed feelings so she would be happy."

J'onn took a deep breath, knowing from his friend's tone that he was seriously angry. He could only imagine how he'll feel when he finds out who Superboy is in a relationship with. "Yes, that is correct," he replied softly.

"So all of the team's memories were changed?"

"No. Wallace and Artemis were mostly unaffected. M'gann placed assumptions in their minds, making them believe my niece and Superboy were in a relationship, but she did not need to change their memories. Neither knew about Superboy's feelings."

"So that leaves Aqualad and Robin," Bruce said slowly, the wheels in his head turning a mile a minute as he figured out the possibilities.

"Yes. Kaldur's memories were affected. Next to Superboy though, Robin had the most damage." J'onn let that statement hang in the air, knowing the man sitting across from him would figure out the subtle details he was saying.

Bruce was quiet for a while, a hand on his chin as he thought. J'onn waited patiently, knowing there was a lot his friend would need to process. It had come as a shock when he had seen Robin's memories and felt his feelings. For one so young he was experiencing things many people never got to in their entire lives. But it was even more overwhelming when J'onn had fixed Superboy. Superboy's feelings were so genuine and pure. His memories were extremely vivid, which no doubt had to do with the fact that the boy had so few memories to begin with. He felt so strongly for Robin and the feeling was reciprocated. J'onn would need to explain that to Bruce before the man got to thinking this was a phase the two were going through, because it wasn't. This was something very real.

"So Superboy is in love with Robin," Bruce finally said, his voice monotonous, not divulging the no doubt stormy feelings he was experiencing.

"Yes. The feeling is mutual. Robin's anxiety was because deep down he realized the relationship he was seeing wasn't right," J'onn replied smoothly and calmly.

Bruce ran a finger over the bridge of his nose, a sure sign he was getting frustrated. "How strong are their feelings?"

"They are equally genuine. Something I wouldn't expect from a thirteen year old boy and a six month old clone."

His friend sighed loudly, in defeat. He gave a nod before finally looking at J'onn, his face serious. "Very well. I will go discuss with them the... etiquette of having a relationship while being a hero. The much more pressing matter is what to do with Miss Martian. She has committed a grave injustice to this team by tampering not only with their memories, but their emotions. What would you suggest be done?"

It was J'onn's turn to sigh. He was so disappointed in M'gann. She had such potential, and such love for Earth that he thought it was a good idea to bring her here. But maybe he had been wrong. She was using her abilities for selfish reasons now. If Robin hadn't voiced his concern over the situation, they might have never caught it. Or at least not until it was too late and the damage was irreversible. There was only one thing to be done though.

"I will need to take her back to Mars," J'onn said, heart sinking at the thoughts of what her parents will say. "Since the crime she committed was done using Martian abilities, she needs to be dealt with by our laws."

"Will she come back," Bruce asked slowly.

"I'm not sure," J'onn answered honestly. "I hope so. She is young and made a childish though serious mistake. I think with time and more training she'll see that. If she does return, will she be able to return to the team?"

"I'm inclined to say yes. But if it comes to that it will be up to everyone on this team to decide, especially Robin and Superboy. If they don't want her on the team then she won't be. But if they are willing to forgive and forget she will be welcome. A Martian is an asset to any team."

J'onn smiled at the subtle compliment and nodded in understanding. "Very well. I'll take M'gann immediately. I'll contact you when we reach Mars and she had been evaluated by the elders."

Bruce nodded before standing up. J'onn followed suit. His friend slid his cowl back onto his head, hiding away his piercing blue eyes. "You take care of Miss Martian. I will explain the situation to the team and then talk to Robin and Superboy. Travel safely my friend."

Batman placed a hand on his shoulder and J'onn smiled softly, returning the gesture. Then they left the room, splitting ways in the hall. J'onn headed towards his niece's room while Batman strode toward the living area where he had told everyone else to gather. He knew though, that Superboy and Robin would be absent. Their anxiousness to see one another again had been very strong so J'onn expected them to be off on their own. Reaffirming their young, tentative bond.

* * *

In all of the studies Superboy had conducted to become the perfect boyfriend there were some phrases he read that never quite made sense. For instance; "disco-stick", "blowing a kiss", and "knight in shining armor". But there was one phrase he was starting to understand. It went something along the lines of "everything else just melts away".

Initially Superboy had thought that was a very morbid way to think about love. Why would anyone want something to melt away just because you're with your lover? But now, he understands.

As he sat on Robin's bed, in his darkened room with the boy in his lap, Superboy understood that phrase. They were kissing, rather fervently, and nothing else seemed to matter. His ears were always tuned into every little sound. He barely got a moment's peace until he passed out each night from exhaustion. But at the moment, he wasn't hearing anything except the sounds Robin made, their shared breath, and their synchronized heartbeats. Every other sound was insignificant. They just seemed to 'melt' away the longer Superboy had Robin in his arms.

His hands trailed down his boyfriend's back, settling over his bottom which rested on Superboy's outstretched thighs. For some reason he liked to squeeze this part of Robin's body. It made Superboy feel very possessive and lusty, while it made Robin give the softest of whimpers. Robin's hands were in his hair, tugging at the strands to direct their kiss.

Superboy really liked kissing. He was thankful he hadn't kissed Megan that much over the past few days, because he wanted to still be just as inexperienced as Robin was so they could continue to learn together. Superboy, though, did appreciate that because he had kissed Megan, it made him enjoy and savor Robin's kisses even more. His boyfriend was much more enthusiastic and aggressive than Megan had been.

Robin suddenly pulled his head back, his neck arching as he gasped in ragged breaths. Superboy's line of sight was drawn to that pale length of flesh. He saw Robin's pulse beating while he heard it echo in his ears. It made him want to do something he had read about. 'Necking'? For once an appropriate name that actually described the action rather well. Superboy still didn't understand why a kiss with tongue was called 'Frenching'.

He leaned his head down, pressing his lips against Robin's neck. Superboy tilted his head a bit so when he opened his eyes he was looking over Robin's shoulder at the door to the room. But he wasn't doing much looking at the moment. Superboy closed his eyes, slowly peeking his tongue out to lap at the smooth skin of Robin's lower neck. There was a salty flavor, his sweat, with an added dark taste, like unsweetened cacao. Superboy liked the flavor.

Robin moaned softly against him. His boyfriend's hands were tightly grasping the back of his shirt, rhythmically clenching with each swipe of his tongue. Superboy started sucking at the spot, pulling deeper sounds from the boy in his arms. He squeezed the bottom he still held tightly in his hands as he gently bit at Robin's neck. Superboy really, really liked this. He liked making Robin feel good, because it made him feel good too.

And then...Superboy felt it. A dark, foreboding presence.

Superboy's eyes snapped opened and he looked to the door, where a man cloaked in black stood. He was frozen in fear, lips and hands still attached inappropriately to Robin's young body. His eyes met a piercing white gaze, the very air around the man seeming to cackle with rage. Everything had truly melted away if Superboy hadn't heard Batman enter the room, let alone approach it. The two of them silently stared at one another, neither of them moving.

And then Batman's right eye twitched.

Superboy immediately lifted his lips from Robin's neck, his eyes never leaving the Dark Knight's penetrating gaze. He gulped subtly. Robin squirmed in his lap, clutching at Superboy's back hard when he stopped his ministrations. "Superboy," Robin whined, rocking his hips so his rear end settled more heavily in his hands. "Don't stop."

Batman's right eye twitched again.

Superboy immediately removed his hands from Robin's derriere. He held his arms up like he was at gun point. Which considering who this man was, it was likely Superboy was at gun point without even knowing it. The man could have implanted something in his body that could make his genitals explode with just the push of a button. It wouldn't surprise him.

Robin leaned back to glare at Superboy, his hands now resting on his shoulders. "Hey, what's your deal. I thought things were going really good," to emphasize his point Robin rocked his hips again.

Batman's right eye twitched in response.

Superboy lifted his hands further away from Robin, leaning back from his boyfriend. Robin glared at him for a moment longer before he frowned. He seemed to realize Superboy wasn't looking directly at him. The boy in his lap froze, no doubt realization and the menacing presence behind him sinking in. Robin slowly turned his head, the action reminiscent of one of those horror movies Kid Flash liked so much that had lots of screaming and lots of fake blood.

Robin leap from Superboy's lap when he saw his mentor standing in front of the closed door. Again, how had the Dark Knight gotten in without either of them noticing? Superboy figured it was a 'Batman' thing. Or everything must have truly melted away as they made out.

Robin stood in front of his mentor, wringing his hands together and looking very anxious. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, seeming to try and find the right words to say to the furious man. Robin didn't find them, though. Superboy still sat on Robin's bed, hands in the air, hoping he wouldn't be mutilated.

And then Batman sighed.

The man took a long, deep breath, raising a hand to rub at his nose. "It's too late to deal with this. There's still patrolling to do and I have a board meeting in the morning. So for now you both are off the hook," Batman said tiredly. Superboy had never seen him tired before.

Robin let out a breath and Superboy slowly lowered his hands at the man's words.

"But," Batman continued with a growl that had Robin stiffening up and Superboy shooting his hands into the air again. "We will be talking about this...situation. Later. Right now though both of you need to get some sleep...in your own rooms. J'onn said the best medicine for your minds will be a good night's sleep."

"Um...Batman?" Robin spoke up softly.

"Gotham! Now," Batman replied quickly with a glare.

Robin gave a huff of frustration but he nodded in compliance. His boyfriend turned to pick up his sunglasses from his night stand. Robin paused before leaving and gave Superboy a small smile. He brought one hand to his lips. Robin kissed his finger tips and then held his hand out, palm up and blew softly. Superboy quirked an eyebrow at the action. It took him a moment before he realized what his boyfriend was doing. He was 'blowing him a kiss'. So that's how that worked.

Superboy smiled back and Robin gave a little giggle, sweeping past his mentor to open the door and leave the room. The bright light from the hallway cast a shadow over Batman so that he was just a silhouette now. A terrifying, menacing silhouette. The Dark Knight stood glaring at Superboy for a few more moments after Robin had left before he was gone with a swish of his black cape.

Now Superboy was alone in his boyfriend's room. He let his hands fall to his sides, looking around the room for a moment. His eyes landed on Robin's pillow. Superboy took a moment to glance back at the open doorway before reaching out and grabbing the pillow. He then stood and left the room, Robin's pillow clutched tightly in one hand.

He didn't see anyone on his way to his room for which Superboy was thankful. It would be embarrassing to explain why he was carrying a pillow around that had the Bat signal stitched onto the fabric. When he got to his room Superboy didn't turn on the lights. He just closed the door, kicked off his boots and took off his pants and shirt. While wearing nothing at all he climbed into his bed, curling under his S-Shield printed blankets.

Superboy brought Robin's pillow up to his nose and inhaled, smelling his boyfriend's shampoo, his sweat, and his natural dark body odor. He curled his body around the small pillow, letting out a soft sigh. Superboy drifted peacefully to sleep with his face nuzzled against his boyfriend's wonderful smelling pillow.

* * *

AN: Yay, twitching Batman eye. XD

That made me way too happy. But other than that, not too much going on here

Now let me say that I don't hate Megan. Yes I admit she annoys me, I don't like an alien acting so human. I think it would be better if she were a little more different. Like her uncle. Anyone else notice how cutely awkward he was when he came to visit? I want that from Megan. But instead she's a green valley girl. Not good for all those feminists out there. Thank goodness for Artemis.

But still, just because I don't hate her doesn't mean I feel bad for rolling with this plot device. I have been thinking about it after I saw 'Bereft' before I had even started this story, so it seemed fitting I add it. Anyone else pissed she left Aqualad for dead? She frustrates me.

Anywho, I'm thinking next chapter we'll see everyone's reactions to the relationship. Not to mention some Big Bad Daddy Bat lecture. Yay! Oh and I totally have a perfect 'Robin' word that I'll hopefully use next chapter. Wish I could take credit but I heard it while watching TV. And my first reaction was "It's Robin!"

Teehee. So moving on.

Big thanks to: swirlhearty23, BlackMarionette, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, Saikado Mai, bluejay, Tiger Lily Roar, ben4kevin, monkeydluffynaruto, Zuvios Gemini, Obsessedwriter92, Dizasteriffic, Animelover210, Onshuu and Shigatsu, and my two anonymous reviewers Kiara and izzy bikoukishi. Thank you all for your reviews and encouraging words. Just hearing from you guys that you like what I'm doing is really inspiring.

Thanks for sticking with me through two very long ANs, but I felt these things needed to be said before we all get too deep into this story.

TTFN

P.S. - Let us all bemoan the fact that Cartoon Network sucks and is making us wait even longer for the next new episode. No new date set, but it definitely won't be in June. Curse them *shakes an angry fist* Check out my profile for the link to the info.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
WC: 7,300

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth could say, without a shadow of a doubt, that what was happening right now was the most amusing thing he had experienced. He had seen his fair share of hilarious moments during his life span, but all paled in comparison to watching billionaire Bruce Wayne gripe and grumble about his ward Richard Grayson's first romantic relationship.

He and his employer stood by the door of the massive gym Wayne Manor had. His master had just returned from patrolling all night in Gotham City to search out his ward. Still in uniform, Master Bruce was a formidable sight. But Alfred had seen enough of his heart, especially around this boy, to know he wasn't angry.

Bruce Wayne was jealous.

The man had no doubt spent extra time that evening beating up every single low life in Gotham to appease some of his frustration. And it was his jealousy that was so amusing. Even though Master Bruce and Master Richard rarely acted like father and son, the signs were all there that they held that special place in each other's hearts. Case in point being Bruce Wayne's jealousy over the young lad's first relationship.

They watched as Master Richard jumped on the Olympic regulation trampoline. His gleeful laugh echoed around the room as he flipped and twisted in mid air. Master Bruce stood beside Alfred, scowling darkly. When he had met his employer in the Batcave, Master Bruce had explained the situation and everything that had happened at Mount Justice. While the news of Miss Martian's betrayal had brought a frown to Alfred's face, he had smiled as the news of Master Richard's relationship was revealed.

Alfred had of course had his suspicions for a while now. He wouldn't be a good butler if he didn't. He had keenly seen how happy and content the boy had been for the past week or so. Alfred had assumed it was a one sided crush. He hadn't realized it was much more than that, and reciprocated. Alfred felt extremely happy for the lad. Master Richard deserved something as sweet as love in his life.

Master Bruce, on the other hand, was not as happy as Alfred was over the situation.

"I don't like it," his employer said suddenly with a scowl, dislodging Alfred's thoughts.

"What don't you like sir," he asked, hiding a knowing smile.

"I don't like how happy he is."

"And why is that a bad thing, Master Bruce?"

"...it's not...per-se. I just don't like it."

Alfred covered his mouth, swallowing thickly to keep a chuckle at bay. He couldn't afford to tarnish his impecable record he had for staying calm and casual in any situation. Laughing would just ruin his image and would keep Master Bruce from confiding in him in the future. Still...it was very hard not to laugh.

"Is it the fact that Master Richard's happiness is a result of someone other than yourself that upsets you," Alfred inquired after he composed himself.

"..." It was fascinating to Alfred how loud his employer's silences could be at times.

"Why Master Bruce, I do believe you're jealous."

"Quiet Alfred, I am not."

Alfred genuinely smiled as the scowl on Bruce Wayne's face morphed into a pout. He reigned in the chuckled that wanted to escape. It was unwise to laugh at the powerful man beside him when his pride was wounded. It wouldn't be good for Alfred's health. And he still had that reputation to uphold.

"He's too young," Master Bruce spoke up after a moment. The man was no doubt trying to come up with an excuse for his anger other than jealousy.

"Master Richard is very mature for his age. And I do believe that was my argument against him becoming Robin all those years ago. But I was certainly proved wrong."

"He's in love with an unstable science experiment."

"Superboy is much more than that, Sir, as I'm sure you are aware. And from what Master Richard has told me he is much better than he used to be. I do believe relationships are a good way to build stability. And from what you have told me, Master Bruce, most of his instability comes from a lack of a relationship with Master Clark."

His employer's frown grew deeper and more angled, twisting the features of his handsome face. Master Bruce folded his arms across his chest, giving a 'hmph' as he sulked. Alfred just smiled and patted the man's shoulder. "You are not alone in your feelings, Master Bruce," Alfred said kindly. "I imagine most guardians go through a period of denial and jealousy when the child they are caring for becomes involved with someone romantically."

"I'm not jealous, Alfred," Bruce Wayne said with a huff.

"Of course you aren't, Sir," Alfred said to placate the man, but they both knew it was true.

After he said that Master Richard took notice of them. The lad gave a cheerful wave as he bounced to a stop before flipping off the side of the trampoline to jog up to them. Master Bruce's frown seemed to melt away just a little when faced with the boy's happiness. And then a moment later his scowl was back full force. The man must have remembered the circumstances for that happiness.

"Hey, what's up," Master Richard greeted them with a smile as he stretched his arms over his head.

"I told you to get some sleep, Dick," his employer said softly, an underlying growl to his tone.

"I did. I got a full eight hours of sleep. It's five in the morning and I'm an early bird," Master Richard said matter-of-factly. Alfred allowed himself to chuckle, not so much at the boy's impromptu joke, but more to relieve the pressure of his rapidly building amusement at his employer.

"..."

"Ha, did you see that, I just made a joke. My name's Robin and robins are early birds. I crack myself up sometimes."

"..."

"Aww come on, Bruce. I know you've been out all night, but the least you could do is crack a smile."

"..."

"A grin?"

"..."

"...raise an eyebrow?"

"..."

"Jeez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the Batmobile."

"Dick," Master Bruce said darkly, his demeanor just screaming discomfort.

"Finally, he speaks," Master Richard said in exasperation as he threw his arms up in the air.

"... It's too early for this. Go back to bed. I'm going to go get some sleep myself. After school today, though, you are to report to Mount Justice."

"Time for the talk, huh?"

"In a manner of speaking."

Master Richard shook his head and sighed, but Alfred was relieved to note that the lad's smile stayed in place. He gave Alfred a quick hug and patted Master Bruce on the shoulder before squeezing past them and out the door. He was hopefully heading to his room. Alfred would check after he got his employer settled in. When Master Richard was out of earshot Master Bruce let out a frustrated breath.

"I still don't like it, Alfred."

"I know, Sir. But you're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it."

* * *

"There will be no drinking and no drugs."

"Who said anything about-"

"There will be no staying out late and going to any clubs or parties."

"What makes you think we'd-"

"And there will be no sexual relations of any kind. Clothes will not be removed in each other's presence ever. No hands below the waist. And kissing is to be kept chaste at all times."

Robin sighed, clenching his hands into fists under the table he sat at. They were in the conference room at Mount Justice. Robin sat at one end of the long table while Superboy sat at the other. Batman sat between them. Robin took a deep calming breath, watching as his boyfriend mimicked the action. He had told Superboy before they came in here that he would do all the talking, no matter what. The last thing he needed was Superboy saying or doing anything that could set off his protective partner.

Maybe Robin should just let his boyfriend beat up Batman and then they could run away and elope. Robin grimaced as he glanced at his mentor. That was a horrible idea. Batman would wipe the floor with them both.

Robin took another breath. "So what can we do?"

Batman stayed silent, but Robin noticed the twitch in his cheek that meant his jaw was clenched tightly shut. Robin knew if it was up to him, he and Superboy would never be together. Robin was going to have to put his foot down if he wanted to have a chance to be with Superboy. He knew Batman wasn't actually trying to be a bad guy, he was just overly protective. It warmed Robin's heart that Batman cared about him that much, but it was a little too much. It was his job to show his mentor that there were some things he couldn't control and protect Robin from. He would never grow up if Batman shielded him from every little thing. He could handle being a hero, Batman knew that. So Robin needed to prove he could handle having a boyfriend too.

Robin casually leaned back in his chair, a plan of action forming in his mind. Maybe freaking Batman out would help him give his consent. "Look, I know you're trying to protect me and all, but this is just going to back fire," he started. Batman gave him a look but stayed silent. "You keep me from having a relationship like this, I'll just start rebelling. I'll hang out with the wrong crowd, start drinking and doing an excessive amount of drugs, maybe father a few kids before I graduate. You know, the usual for rebelling teenagers. Heck, I might just turn into a villain. So loosen up a bit, Bats."

Superboy was looking at him with wide eyes and Robin quickly flashed a grin to his boyfriend. He was being extreme, but so was Bruce. It was best in this case to fight fire with fire. That, or play the one card he knew would tip Batman's hand. He didn't like using it often as it started to lose its influence on his mentor every time he used it. But he just might have to use it now.

Batman was quiet, looking stonily ahead at the wall. He didn't overtly respond to Robin's words, but he knew he struck a nerve. The last thing Batman wanted from him was rebellion. Even a little bit could drive the man insane. Robin got up from his seat and went to sit by his mentor. He scooted his seat close but kept them from touching. He looked up at his mentor...his father, from behind his mandatory sunglasses, hoping his plead would get through.

"You know me Bats. We won't party or drink or do anything else stupid like that. I just want to be able to have a relationship with Superboy. That means I want there to be kissing, and dates, and maybe even some...other stuff," Robin held back from saying hand and blow jobs. He knew that would explode in his face if he said it outright (pun so not intended). Batman of course knew that was what he meant, but by not saying it, Robin kept a lid on the man's temper.

Batman didn't look at him, which was a bad sign. "No. You're both not ready for this kind of relationship. Getting too deep too fast will affect your duties on the team."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I know what has happened to other members of the League in the past."

"Well weren't not members of the League. We're teenage heroes Batman. Besides there are plenty of other relationships in the League that have worked."

"I won't allow it."

Robin pursed his lips. He spared a glance over to Superboy. The clone was extremely tense, but Robin was relieved to note that he was staying still and silent. He didn't look happy though, and Robin didn't blame him. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. Now he had no choice but to use his trump card. Robin slowly took off his glasses, setting them silently on the conference table. He looked up at Batman and expressed the one thing that he knew could make the man cave to his whims. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Dad," Robin said softly, tilting his head a little and widening his eyes for his personal ultra adorable pleading pout. "I really, really like Superboy. He makes me really happy. But so do you. You've done so much for me. And Superboy has too. He saved me. I was thrown off an 80 story building and he didn't even hesitate to jump after me even though he can't fly. He makes me realize that I can be happy with someone, and that it's okay to not be Robin all the time. I feel so safe with him. He makes me feel just as safe as you do."

Robin leaned forward to curl into Batman's chest, nuzzling his head against the man's armor. He hid his giddy smile when an arm wrapped around him, drawing his mentor's cape over his body. Batman had given his consent.

He stayed still in Batman's embrace for a while longer, letting the man accept the situation and calm down a bit. Robin eventually pulled away, though, smiling sweetly up at his mentor, his friend...his father.

"Thanks Dad," he said softly. "I promise things won't get really serious and we won't do anything stupid. And if anything goes wrong we'll ask for help."

Batman took a very long, deep breath before his posture relaxed a bit. "Very well," Batman said after a moment. "I apologize for my...stubbornness. I just worry about you."

Robin smiled and leaned in to wrap his arms around Batman's neck, giving the man a much needed hug. "It's okay. I understand. But I'm growing up and you need to let me," Robin replied, leaning back to grin at the man. "I'll be fine."

Batman nodded mutely and they both looked over at Superboy. Robin giggled at the relieved slump his boyfriend's body was in. He looked exhausted from his battle to stay still and silent through Robin's negotiations with his mentor. Superboy looked at them with smiling blue eyes, though his face stayed stoic.

"There are some ground rules," Batman spoke up after a moment. "Dates need to be approved by me. Someone needs to know where you two are if something should come up. Your duties on this team come first. I don't want you two favoring each other out in the field. That ups the danger for the other members of your team. School is another priority and I don't want either of you slacking because you're in a relationship. Am I clear."

Superboy nodded and Robin followed suit. "Crystal clear, Bats."

His mentor relaxed more in his seat. Robin sighed and sat back in his own chair. The battle was over. After a moment he got up and walked over to his boyfriend. Superboy looked at him with curious and affectionate blue eyes, reaching out to lightly touch his thigh. Robin smiled softly and leaned down to press a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. Superboy hummed quietly in response, looking like he very much wanted more. But that would come later. Robin had some other business to discuss, and Superboy couldn't be here for it.

"Do you think you could give me and Batman a moment," he asked softly, leaning his hip on the side of the table by Superboy. "I have some Dynamic Duo stuff to talk with Bats about. How about later we watch a movie."

Superboy frowned...pouted really, but nodded his acquiesce. He was so cute. His boyfriend stood and with one quick brush of their lips he was out the door. Robin waited a few more moments before turning to Batman. He giggled at the look on his mentor's face. It was a cross between horror and jealousy. "You're really going to have to get used to this Bruce. He's not going anywhere," Robin said laughingly, taking a seat in the chair Superboy just vacated.

His mentor gave a quiet huff and would deny the fact that he was pouting ever so slightly. Batman removed his cowl and sat before Robin just as Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson's adoptive dad. "So what did you want to discuss," he said, effectively changing the subject away from Dick's young love.

"Actually it has to do with Superboy but I don't want him to know about it."

"Oh?"

"I want you to set up an interview between me and Clark Kent."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and Dick smirked. It wasn't often he stunned this man. As Richard Grayson, Dick had not given a single interview to any reporter since he was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Bruce wanted to protect him so he kept the press at bay for the most part and Dick wasn't ready to talk about the subject of his parents' death which had lead to his adoption by the famous Bruce Wayne. But there were plenty of reporters that would kill for an interview with him. It could seriously boost their career.

Bruce's eyes narrowed and Dick knew he was figuring out what was going on. "You want to talk to him about Superboy."

"Yep. And I'm going to dangle the carrot of an interview with Richard Grayson in front of him to get him to talk. Even though he's Superman, Clark would want this as much as any other reporter."

"So you want me to set it up."

"Yes. You can pitch it that I only trust him to do the interview right or something, which is true. He won't push me and stuff like that. Set it up soon if you can, and somewhere neutral. Private room at a restaurant or something along those lines."

"Will you really go through with the interview?"

"I've been thinking about it lately, and I think it's time I speak out before the speculations and rumors get any worse than they are now. But I'm only going to give Clark this interview if he gives me what I need."

"And what do you need."

"For him to acknowledge Superboy's existence."

* * *

"Recognized: Artemis, B-08."

Artemis brushed her hair over her shoulder as she entered Mount Justice. It was quiet and no one was in the main area. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on her trek, looking for someone to talk to. Spending the day with stuffy rich kids at Gotham Academy wore her nerves very thin. It took every ounce of self control to keep from pounding one of their little 'too perfect' faces into next week. She hoped she could talk someone into a spar because she had a lot of pent up frustration she needed to release.

She entered the kitchen/living room and found Superboy sitting silently on the couch, staring at a blank TV screen. If it had been Wally she would have totally gone into stealth mode to scare the crap out of the dweeb. But Superboy would know she where she was. Damn super hearing.

Artemis almost turned and walked away, but decided she would talk to him. Best to get any uncomfortable-ness she felt because of him out of the way. Things were a lot different now.

"Hey, what's up," Artemis called unnecessarily as she came to sit on one of the comfy chairs that flanked the couch. He probably knew she was here long before she got to the room.

Superboy looked up at the ceiling. "Limestone and steel support beams," he said tersely with a frown.

Artemis blinked. And then she blinked again. Was he serious? Superboy glanced over to her, his frown deepening when she stayed silent. He was completely serious. Artemis burst out laughing, one hand holding her face as the other clutched at her stomach. She laughed long and hard, barely able to catch her breath as she curled up in her chair. She laughed endlessly before her sides started to protest and tears were squeezed from her eyes. Then she started to calm down.

A few more chuckles escaped her lips as Artemis composed herself. She wiped at her eyes as she sat up more properly in her chair, almost collapsing into a fit again at the look on Superboy's face. He looked part annoyed and part amused. The guy sure had loosened up if he didn't upturn the coffee table because someone laughed at him. Must be because of their resident Bat prodigy.

The rest of her mirth left her body at that thought and Artemis sat back. She fell silent, wondering what she should say now.

"Is that a phrase that means something else other than its literal meaning," Superboy asked quietly after a few moments, going back to staring at the television screen.

Artemis nodded. "Yeah. It means 'what's going on,'" she explained softly.

"So why not say that?"

"Because it's cooler to say 'what's up.'"

"Oh."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Artemis was half tempted to just leave but she shook herself. She was so beyond these petty feelings she had. Her jealousy, her anger, and her annoyance were all pointless. Artemis was so much better than that. So what if this fine specimen of a man was off the market, so what if it was his fault her mind had been toyed with, and so what if he had picked a shrimp of hero instead her. He was still her teammate and he was still a friend.

Artemis tossed her hair, taking on a more causal position in her chair. She smirked over at Superboy. "So you and Boy Wonder huh? Can't say I saw it coming but I get it," she said.

Superboy perked up at the mention of their teammate and Artemis focused on the cuteness of the act rather than how it made her stomach twitch in jealousy. "So why aren't the two of you all over each other," she asked casually.

"He is talking with Batman," Superboy explained, a fond little smile on his handsome face. "Batman has approved of our relationship and given us ground rules."

She nodded, leaning her chin on her perched arm. "Bet that was scary. He must have wanted to rip off your balls for touching Robin."

She giggled at the grimace and nod she got from Superboy. "I thought he would do that. But Robin changed his mind. He wasn't going to approve until Robin convinced him. He's really amazing."

"Must be why you like him," Artemis said softly, tracing an abstract pattern on her jeans.

"One of many reasons. He is very special to me."

Artemis couldn't help but sigh at that. She figured. From what Batman had explained, Megan had taken the feelings Superboy had already had and directed them at herself. Superboy had been very gentle and loving with Megan for the few days of the farce. He was sweet and affectionate. Which meant he felt very strongly for Robin.

"It's pretty shitty what Megan did," she said after some moments of silence, glancing up at Superboy's face.

His expression had twisted into one of anger at the mention of Megan. "Yeah. I thought I could trust her, even though it was hard. I don't like the idea of anyone in my head. I was controlled that way in Cadmus. But then she...betrayed me. I knew she liked me, but I didn't think she would do something this drastic. I know you wouldn't."

"Yeah, it was awful that she did that and...wait what? What do you mean you know I wouldn't."

"You like me."

Superboy said that with such conviction that Artemis couldn't refute him. Besides, it was true. She did like him. "Yeah, but it's just a crush. It's nothing like what you feel for the squirt. I'll get over it," she said honestly. She did like him, but she's liked a lot of boys. And while it always hurt when it didn't work out, she knew she would endure.

"That's good. But I feel better knowing you're not like Megan," Superboy said with a little relieved grin.

Artemis smiled sadly and nodded. "No way. I may like you, but I don't believe in forcing someone to be with you. What she did was...really wrong. Like seriously twisted. Just goes to show you can't judge someone by their sugary sweet personality."

Superboy nodded and looked back at the television screen. Artemis cocked her head. That was like the fifth time he had done that since they started talking. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Robin."

"I figured. But why are you staring at a blank TV screen while waiting for him."

"Because he said we would watch a movie together when he was done talking with Batman. So I'm waiting."

Artemis chuckled. All of her frustrations with her new school and her feelings over Superboy's relationship were gone. She felt pretty good now. Because this guy was totally amusing. Seriously, who stares at an off television waiting for a movie. She leaned over and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. Then she moved to take a seat next to Superboy who was looking at her curiously.

"That might be interesting to you but I need a little more stimulation in my life. How about we watch something on TV until Boy Wonder is done talking to his Daddy Bats."

Superboy nodded and Artemis turned on the television, immediately going to one of the many sports channels they had. Wrestling was on and she relaxed further into her spot. Nothing like some professional senseless violence to calm the nerves.

* * *

Wally West considered himself a pretty easy going guy. While he had a course he wanted his life to take (Super hero, girlfriend, win a food eating contest, etc, etc.) he had no problem adjusting when things went off kilter. For instance. He expected to be a part of the Justice League one day not so long ago. Denied! But then instead of joining that 'now to be known as' stuffy, uptight group, he joined this ultra cool group of super awesome no-longer-sidekicks. Wally thought he handled that adjustment well.

But sometimes even he, ultra suave cool guy that he is, could get knocked so hard off course it took him a while to readjust.

Case in point. His bestest, best buddy Rob (his bro, his pal, his dare-he-say-it confidant) was in a relationship with Superboy. Where...the heck...did that come from?

That was so far off Wally's course of 'normal everyday life' that he found himself with whiplash. And that was hard to do considering nothing over 400 mph phased him. But that was a doozy. Not the whole gay thing, Wally was super cool with that. To each their own. Wally himself wouldn't be against the idea if the right guy walked along. Granted it had to be the greatest guy in the world but hey, he could dabble.

No, it was the fact that he was convinced Superboy and Megan would be together that made this current revelation so mind boggling.

Now Wally liked Megan. A lot. But even he could see the eyes she had been giving Superboy since freaking DAY 1! Talk about a downer. But since Supey didn't immediately move in for the kill, Wally thought he would have a little fun. More often than not her reactions to his flirting were downright hilarious. She was such an alien to not have slapped him already. But Wally did genuinely like her, so he wasn't going to butt in when she and Superboy finally got together.

Or scratch that. When they 'supposedly' got together.

Wally sighed, kicking a can on the ground as he left his school, classes finally over for the day. He wanted to head over to Mount Justice but he was worried things wouldn't be the same. It was going to be awkward. Superboy and his bro were in a serious relationship, and Megan was gone because she had messed with all of their minds.

That was probably the part that shook Wally up the most over the past few days. Megan, his sweet loveable Megan, had actually stumbled into 'bitch-dom' and forcibly broke up Superboy and Robin so she could be with the Boy of Steel. He shook his head in disbelief. It just didn't make sense...but it also kinda did. Wally was just shocked at how far Megan went just to be with a boy. She violated their minds and memories.

Any kind of crush Wally had had on her was completely tossed out the window after that fiasco. You can't be with someone if you don't trust them. And Wally really didn't trust Megan now. It was a really mean and cruel thing she did, and he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive her. He wanted to, because she was his friend and had been a really nice girl. But Wally didn't think he could. She had tried to destroy something wonderful like love. And that was tip-toeing in the unforgivable realm of villainy.

Wally found himself at his house, his feet magically brining him home like they always did when he was lost in thought. He let himself inside to drop off his backpack and to grab his goggles. He felt like running to Mount Justice rather than taking the teleporter in Central City. He needed to air out his head a bit before he saw the team.

He left a note for his parents in the kitchen before donning his goggles and high tailing it out of Central City. He passed endless cornfields on a barren stretch of road. It was his favorite place to run because it always made him feel like he was running on water or something. The wind on his face and under his clothes soothed his erratic thoughts and Wally let himself be carried away as he ran. As long as he had this, his running, then he could work through any road block life tossed his way.

* * *

Kaldur shook his arms of water as he walked out of the ocean. He had just returned from a long, relaxing swim along the coastline. He stretched his back as he waded onto the sand, looking up at the mountainside of his team's secret (or not so secret) head quarters. Kaldur took a deep breath and started to walk back, taking the long way around to the back entrance.

Kaldur was worried about what would happen now. The team dynamic had been shaken very hard yesterday. When Batman had told Kaldur, Artemis and Wally what M'gann had done, he could say he had never been so shocked. Even though Batman explained it was initially an accident on her part, the fact that she pursued her misconceptions was very wrong. And now she was gone.

M'gann was a very important aspect of their team. Her abilities were an asset and her upbeat attitude kept their missions from being too stressful and tense. Now she had thrown that all away. All for a fake realtionship. It made Kaldur extremely sad.

He hoped that the team could pull itself together again. He prayed they could move on and that Robin's relationship with Superboy won't hinder them. And Kaldur really hoped Artemis and Wally would be okay with the situation. If there was any bad feelings between team members then Kaldur knew it would be unwise for them to go on missions. And in the worst case scenario, the team would be disbanded.

Kaldur glanced over his shoulder at the setting sun, taking in the Midas touched water and vibrant sky. He took comfort in the beautiful sight. Kaldur straightened his shoulders and stepped with surer feet into Mount Justice. He had asked Artemis and Wally to come today because he knew Superboy and Robin would be around. Kaldur wanted a team meeting where they could hopefully settle any ill feelings between them.

Kaldur walked down the main hallway into the cave, looking around for his teammates. He picked up the sounds of a struggle and his heart leap to his throat. He must have taken too long on his swim and now everyone was fighting because he wasn't there to be a good leader and mediate the situation. Kaldur broke out into a run and scrambled across the limestone floor, searching out the source of the noise.

Someone screamed as Kaldur burst into the living room. "Everyone, stop," he shouted, his water bearers in hand.

His blinked in shock as four heads turned to stare at him in curiosity and shock. Artemis raised a finger to her lips. "Shh. We're in the middle of a movie. We can spar later," she said gruffly.

His four teammates turned back to look at the large television screen which was showing an elaborate fight scene. Kaldur felt his shoulders slump in relief at the sight. He had been mistaken. He put his water bearers away and came more fully into the room. "My apologies," he said.

In response, Kaldur got a 'shhh, quiet dude,' from Wally and a bowl of popcorn from Superboy. Kaldur smiled and took a seat in the only available spot in the room, a rather comfortable chair. He took the offered popcorn and settled in. Artemis sat across from him in the other comfortable chair in the room while Wally, Robin and Superboy sat on the couch. His team looked very comfortable and relaxed which made Kaldur feel a million times better than he had when he had returned to the base.

Things would be okay. They were watching a movie together, something they had discovered very early on was a good team bonding exercise. He would have them all talk later of course, but for now he would relax and have some popcorn. Nothing was blowing up in their faces except the action movie on the screen.

* * *

Superboy knew spying was bad. Unless it was the team spying on the bad guys of course, then that was okay. But it was bad to spy on a teammate. Superboy knew this. But was it really spying if he didn't mean to. He didn't think so. So that made this okay.

Just because he had super hearing, and just because he had recently discovered he had x-ray vision, and just because he happened to be in the room next to Kid Flash's had nothing to do with any kind of spying. It was an accident really. So what if he was curious as to why his boyfriend had gone in there with Kid Flash, and so what if he was a little bit jealous and protective, and so what if he wouldn't feel bad breaking down the wall if Kid Flash made any wrong moves. None of that had anything to do with why Superboy happened to be listening into and watching his boyfriend talk with his best friend.

They had gone there after the movie and the team meeting Kaldur had had with all of them. It was nice for all of them to talk together. They had talked about Miss Martian and his relationship with Robin. Everyone seemed rather okay considering what happened. The relationship aspect of the situation was less of an impact. Kaldur had seemed satisfied that things would be alright between everyone. But now Robin and Kid Flash wanted to talk alone and Superboy wasn't very happy about that.

He watched with narrowed eyes as the two of them sat down on Kid Flash's bed. His boyfriend stretched out on his back while Kid Flash leaned against the wall. Superboy didn't like how cozy they looked.

"So you and Supes, huh," Kid Flash said after a few moments of quiet.

"Yup," Robin replied nonchalantly.

"Dude...why didn't you tell me? Ain't I your bud?"

"Of course you are KF. But this is something seriously new. We've only been on one date and he only told me his feelings like two weeks ago."

"Would you have told me?"

"I was going to...before Miss Martian screwed things up."

Both of them sighed and Superboy sighed with them. This was probably going to be a sore subject for them all for a long time. Maybe Kid Flash especially, he seemed to like Miss Martian a lot.

"Kind of a crappy way to find out that not only is my best bud gay, he's dating a raging volcano."

"Wally?" Superboy couldn't help but smile at how cute Robin looked when he was defensive and angry. He puffed up like the Tetraodontidaes they had seen at the aquarium when he was upset.

"What, dude," Kid Flash replied, surprised from the outburst.

"Okay one, I'm not gay. Bi-curious maybe. But really, Superboy's the only guy I've got eyes for. And two, he is not a "raging volcano,"" when he said that Robin curled the middle and forefingers of both of his hands. Superbboy made a mental note to ask what that meant later. "He's adjusting. Everyone goes through a rough patch when they're adjusting to a new situation. I was a little shit when Bruce first took me in."

Superboy didn't know who 'Bruce' was but it made Kid Flash go quiet. "Sorry, man," Kid Flash said after a few moments. "I know, I know. I'm just a little thrown. Wasn't expecting this is all. My best friend has gone all submissive on me."

"Who's submissive?"

"Dude, you can't seriously tell me you'll be pitching in the bedroom."

Now Superboy was very lost in the conversation. Robin looked embarrassed. He was blushing like he did when Superboy grabbed his bottom. It was kind of pretty.

"What people do in bed doesn't define a relationship. I'm not submissive."

"Sure you're not," Kid Flash said with a chuckle.

Robin puffed up again and Superboy was just about ready to knock down the wall and tell Kid Flash to stop upsetting his boyfriend. "I'm not...I'm...dominissive," Robin said with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

Both Superboy and Kid Flash looked at Robin with confused eyes. And then Kid Flash seemed to get it. He laughed loudly and lightly punched Robin on the shoulder. Robin joined in on the laughter a moment later and soon the two friends were rolling around on the Boy Wonder's bed, howling in mirth. Superboy felt a couple chuckles escape his own lips even though he didn't know what was funny. Their laughter was just very contagious.

"You got me there man," Kid Flash said between chuckles. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, KF," Robin said as he wiped at his eyes. Superboy noticed his glasses were removed. He frowned at that. He though he was the only one on the team that could see Robin without his glasses. It made him feel angry that someone else could see his pretty blue eyes.

"You're just a bit of an idiot sometimes," Robin finished, ducking the pillow Kid Flash hurled at him.

The two of them seemed more comfortable now and Superboy realized he had probably done enough...watching, not spying. He turned away from the wall and went to his own bed. He lay down on top of the covers and stared up at the ceiling. Superboy envied their relationship a bit. They seemed very comfortable around each other and seemed to know a lot about their individual pasts. He wondered if Kid Flash knew who Robin was when he wasn't, well...Robin. Superboy wished he knew. He was Robin's boyfriend right? So shouldn't he be closest to Robin, even closer than Kid Flash was.

The door to his room suddenly opened and Superboy looked over to see Robin standing in the door way. His glasses were back on but they were off the moment he shut and locked the door. "Alone at last," Robin said softly, coming over to sit next to Superboy on his bed.

Robin looked at him quietly for a while before reaching out and poking his forehead. "You'll get wrinkles before you're like two years old if you keep frowning like that. What's wrong," his boyfriend asked softly.

Superboy sighed and looked away. But he glanced back a moment later when he felt a pressure on his chest. Robin was now stretched out on top of him, his head propped on his arms resting on Superboy's pectorals. He was smiling softly, encouragingly. Superboy closed his eyes and sighed again. It wouldn't hurt to express his concern, would it?

"Kid Flash is close to you, isn't he," Superboy said softly, looking at his boyfriend.

Robin cocked his head before he vigorously shook it. "Man, I hope you're not implying what I think you are. He's my best friend but that's it. You don't have to worry about him taking me away or something stupid like that."

Superboy frowned in distaste at the idea. It had crossed his mind but he had discarded it. He trusted the feelings Robin said he had for him. "No, I don't mean that. I just mean...he knows a lot about you. Things that I don't."

"Well yeah. I've known him for almost three years now. You I've known less than three months and we've only been going out for like, a week. It's obvious he would know more. But before you know it, you'll know everything about me too."

"Does he...know your secret identity," Superboy asked cautiously. He didn't really want to know the answer, because he was almost sure it was 'yes.' And then that made Superboy worry about why he didn't know.

"Yes," Robin said slowly. His boyfriend sat up on his lap, looking down at him with smiling eyes. "And before you start worrying, I'll tell you too. The only reason KF knows is that we met when we were spontaneous squirts and before Batman told me I shouldn't reveal who I am. But both he and I trust KF so there wasn't any real damage done."

"Then who are you," Superboy asked excitedly, sitting up a bit on his arms. He wanted to know, because that would bring them closer.

But Robin shook his head with a smile. Then he leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Not yet. I will tell you. But I'm only going to tell you my secret I.D. when you have one yourself. It's only fair," his boyfriend said quietly.

Superboy flopped back onto his pillow as he thought about what Robin had said. Now that he was thinking about it, Superboy realized he wouldn't feel completely happy knowing who Robin was because he, himself, wasn't anyone beyond Superboy. He actually didn't feel desperate to know, he just didn't want Kid Flash to be closer to his boyfriend than he was. Superboy smiled up at Robin.

"So when I tell you mine...you'll tell me yours," he said, a bit of a question in his tone.

Robin chuckled and nodded. "Totally."

"I have something else I'm wondering about," Superboy asked after a moment, reaching his hands out to grip Robin's very delicious derriere. "What does 'dominissive' mean?"

Robin laughed outright, his head thrown back and eyes closed in mirth. Then his boyfriend leaned down a placed a very wet and deep kiss on his lips. "How about I show you," Robin said softly as he curled his body up against Superboy's.

Superboy happily nodded, pulling his boyfriend closer as their kisses got deeper. Superboy very much liked demonstrations like these.

* * *

**AN:** Alrighty folks. What did you think. I played around with a lot of different character POVs. I like doing that every once in a while. And it was a fun way to explore everyone's reactions to the situation.

Quick note - "Tetraodontidae" is the family name for puffer fish. I envision Superboy being a bit of a walking encyclopedia. At least when it comes to certain things. The pages about social behavior were apparently left blank.

Anywho. For anyone who doesn't know, Cartoon Network screwed up and for like two days a few weeks ago, the next episode was online. I didn't catch it then but some folks did webrip it or whatever it is they do. I imagine it's on youtube, veoh and other sites like that. I watched it on youtube. It's titled "Targets" and it's mostly about Red Arrow (Speedy). I have a little crush on him, he's so pouty. And then the other half of the episode has Superboy and Megan going to high school together. I so need to do something with that. Megan also kinda annoyed me in the episode too. But that's neither here nor there. Go check it out if you can, since Cartoon Network is still being a boob and now no new episodes for July either. I'm going through withdrawal here. UGH!

On another note. I would like your guys' opinions on a few things if y'all don't mind. It all pertains to the story. First, would you be comfortable seeing something more graphic between Robin and Superboy? I'm all gunho to write it but I want to make sure people will read it. Second, what is everyone's opinions on Superman/Batman slash? Good, bad, okay, nada? It would be super minor and I could live without it but I have some strange ideas boiling in my head. I feel like playing around with Kryptonian biology and evolution, at least giving my own spin to why they have the powers they do. The Superman/Batman thing isn't necessary, but it could make things interesting. Let me know.

Well I think that's all I have. I do so love torturing Bruce don't I? He's so cute when he tries to be all strong and macho and big-bad-daddy-bats. Heehee.

TTFN

**EDIT:** Totally realized I didn't have my usual shout out to all the wonderful folks leaving reviews. So I totally need to do that. Here we go. THANK YOU: angelrider13, Onshuu and Shigatsu, Chopasticka, Animelover210, Deylyn, .S, and my anonymous reviewers (daNa, Fifty Seven Seconds, Anonyamus, Anonyomous). Thank you all so so much for your kind words and love. I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much.

**EDIT 2: SUPER IMPORTANT**. I mention up there in my questions about making the relationship more graphic between Robin and Superboy. This in no way means intercourse. Both of them (not just Robin) are way too young for that. Not just physically but mentally. What I am implying is things like hand jobs, frottage, and blow jobs. Believe me, I can make things like this very graphic. I just want to make sure people are ready for this. Some reviewers have expressed concern over this and I just wanted to clarify. Sex, to me, doesn't always mean intercourse and this is what I mean for Robin and Superboy. Sorry for any confusion or worries.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
WC: 4,980

AN: I apologize for the delay in this update but it was out of my control. Life is extremely busy and taxing for me at the moment. I won't bore you with the details but suffice to say that what little free time I have has recently been devoted to sleeping and staying healthy. Writing and editing everything I have written has been on the back burner for a while. I found some time this weekend to tie everything together to get this update up. I hope to get back on a more regualr schedule but things are really up in the air. So I'll say sorry now for any future delays. Thank you for your patience. I'm also sorry this isn't as long as the previous chapters but I wanted to get this posted for y'all and it seemed like a good place to stop.

Warning: Rating has officially gone up for this sucker. There are parts here that are for mature eyes only. But, for those of you who wish to continue to read and skip the mature section, I have italicized it (it's the second chapter). I probably won't use this system in the future (or maybe I will) but the italics work for this chapter.

* * *

M'gann M'orzz had always considered herself to be a good person. She liked protecting others and taking care of those in need. She was sensitive to what she said to people so as not to offend them. She strived to be the best hero she could be so her uncle would be proud of her.

But now she was in a long hallway, awaiting her sentencing from the elders.

She hadn't really thought what she was doing was wrong. Wasn't that what the human girl she based her look on did when she liked someone. She did everything she could to make him hers. She flipped her hair, she flirted, she smiled sweetly, and always tried to make the boy realize he actually did like her. It worked on that tv show and others she watched. Earth was a different place but she loved it. Sometimes M'gann wished she had been born a human rather than a Martian. She probably would have been happier.

So she thought she was just doing what she should to make Superboy like her. She smiled, she baked cookies, she tossed her hair. But nothing worked. M'gann just though he was shy and didn't know how to express himself. The feelings he had inside his heart were so strong she knew they were for her. Well, she thought they were for her.

How could he possibly like Robin more than he liked her. Robin was immature and rude and not very cute in her opinion. She, on the other hand, was pretty, smart, and powerful. Robin was a human with no abilities besides his tech skills and acrobatics. But M'gann was different. She would be better suited for Superboy than Robin.

But it didn't work out. She thought that no one would notice nor do anything until her changes became permanent in their minds. It wouldn't take long, maybe a month, and then no one would be the wiser. But she hadn't been that lucky. Protocol after the mission was for them to be checked out by her uncle, someone with far more experience.

She closed her eyes, but could still see the stony, disappointed expression on her uncle's face as he stood next to her, awaiting news of her punishment. She had been trying so hard to make him proud. But now all that effort was out the window. All because Superboy fell for Robin instead of her. It should have been her. She thought it had been. M'gann was convinced he liked her back. And because of that assumption she was removed from the team and sent home.

It just wasn't fair. Superboy was supposed to be hers.

* * *

_Superboy awoke to the sounds of a training simulation going on in the gym on the other side of the mountain. It was really early and he couldn't imagine who would be training at this hour. He wanted to go back to sleep, but the sounds, though hallways away, were too loud to let him. So Superboy decided that since he was up, he would go investigate. Maybe whoever was training would let him join._

_He left his room, just wearing a pair of boxer shorts as he made his way to the gym. He absently scratched at his shoulder as he weaved around corners and strode down hallways. Superboy looked into the gym when he got there, a smile coming to his face when he saw Robin twisting through the air and dodging training bots. He leaned against the doorjamb for a few moments, just watching his graceful boyfriend._

_Superboy blushed when his gut started to twist in pleasure and his groin stirred in reaction to the sight of Robin flexing and contorting his lithe body. It didn't help matters that Superboy had had another 'wet dream' the night before about his boyfriend. Superboy didn't know a lot about sex (he made a mental note to start researching immediately), but he did know he desired his boyfriend._

_The training simulation was a difficult one but in only a few minutes all the bots were destroyed and Robin stood triumphantly in the middle of the gym. Superboy's eyes raked uninhibited up and down his boyfriend's sweaty form. Robin was wearing a pair of very short and tight green spandex bottoms and a conforming red tank top. Both garments were darker where Robin was sweating the most. Under his arms, down his back and between his legs. Superboy could smell his sweat from where he stood on the other side of the gym. The scent just made more pleasure twist around in his belly._

_Robin glanced over his shoulder at Superboy with a smirk. "Hey. Did I wake you," he asked lightly, turning to fully face Superboy._

_His boyfriend's hips jutted out a bit and Superboy's eyes zeroed in on his groin. Robin looked hard beneath his spandex. He stood frozen by the door, watching with a bit of shock and excitement as Robin sauntered over to him. Something about the way Robin was looking at him made Superboy think of a wild animal stalking their prey._

_Instinctually Superboy backed up a step until his back hit a wall. Robin was in front of him a breath later, pressing his smaller body against his bulk. He drew in a shaky breath as Robin's soft hands stroked over his cheeks, his throat, then his chest, squeezing his sides before trailing lover. Superboy moaned loudly and closed his eyes when one of Robin's hands slid into his boxers. Those nimble fingers grasped his hardening cock firmly, stroking up and down. Robin's other hand dove lower, making Superboy's legs tremble when his balls were squeezed._

_He felt frozen, his arms and legs barely moved except to shake. Superboy wanted to touch Robin back, but he was scared. What if he hurt him? Sometimes he couldn't control his strength, and right now Superboy felt like he couldn't control much of anything._

_Suddenly, Superboy felt the cool air of the gym on his erection. His eyes snapped open and he looked down, gasping at the sight of his dick, red and standing, by Robin's smirk. His eyes fell closed a second later when his boyfriend's mouth opened and his tongue laved against the underside of his cock. His hips jerked and he was suddenly engulfed in warmth and wetness. Every single nerve ending on Superboy's body was on fire and he shuddered with each swipe of Robin's tongue on his erection._

_It felt so good. The feelings ignited a deep seeded need in him and Superboy wanted more. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted, but he wanted more of it. He wanted hotness around his cock. He wanted Robin in his arms. He wanted to hear his boyfriend scream and moan and blush. He wanted to be inside Robin. He wanted to make the Boy Wonder his._

_Something came over Superboy, something primal and ancient. He reached down and grabbed Robin's arms, lifting him up. His cock, now released from his boyfriend's hot mouth, bobbed yearningly in the air. Superboy turned and pressed Robin's body tightly into the wall he had previously leaned against. His boyfriend grunted softly, opening his legs. Superboy took the subtle invitation and pressed his hips against the vee of Robin's legs. They both groaned as Superboy shifted his groin against boyfriend's._

_He hadn't realized he had torn Robin's clothes clean off his body until the ripped fabric fluttered from his fingers. Superboy gazed lovingly at his boyfriend's face, using one hand to stroke his cheek and the other to hold him up. Then he was pushing forward, seeking, searching for satisfaction._

_Robin screamed._

_But it wasn't the scream Superboy wanted to hear. The metallic scent of blood was in the air and Robin was covered in it. His boyfriend's right shoulder and hip looked like they were dislocated. His face was bruised and his chest looked like it was collapsing. Superboy took a horrified step back, his erection flagging at the sight before him. Robin slid down the wall until he crumbled to the floor._

_Blood was on his hands and Superboy could do nothing but yell out in horror. What had he done?_

* * *

"Robin," Superboy shouted as he sat up in bed, looking around frantically.

He was in his room at Mount Justice. His bed sheets were wet with sweat and cum but there was no blood. It took Superboy a few moments of deep breathing to realize he had just had a nightmare. What had started out feeling real had ended up a horror story. He looked down at his hands, clean but trembling in his lap. His cock was spend between his legs and Superboy desperately hoped it was from his first wet dream and not his second wet nightmare.

He swallowed thickly and slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Superboy splashed cold water on his face and rubbed at his eyes, hoping to erase the image of Robin's broken body at his hands. He had lost all control in that dream.

Superboy reluctantly looked at his reflection in the mirror over the sink. Water droplets trailed down his face, much like Robin's fingers had in his dream. He didn't like what he saw in the mirror. He saw a weapon, with no control.

Superboy's heart twisted. He felt more fear for Robin now than he had when his boyfriend was falling from a skyscraper.

* * *

Dick peered into the bottom of his empty wine glass, twisting the stem in his fingers as he did so. It was kinda cool how the room looked through the lead crystal. The glass in his hands was worth more than his daily allowance...and that was saying something. Dick sighed and set his glass down on the table. He laid his head down and stared blankly at the terry white table cloth that was again more expensive than many of the things he owned (high tech gadgets excluded).

When he had asked Bruce to set an interview up he didn't expect it to be at the most exclusive restaurant in New York City. Dick expected something a little more...subtle. But when was anything subtle with Bruce Wayne. Batman, yes, he was subtle, it was his job. Subtle to Bruce Wayne, though, was buying out a casino so he could change the upholstery.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing at the feel of the gel slicking his hair back and the tweed of his school uniform jacket. Uniforms just couldn't be comfortable, could they?

Someone clearing their throat had Dick sitting up straight and plastering a fake smile on his lips. A hostess stood at the doorway to the private room that Bruce had reserved for him. It had of course been swept for bugs three times before his mentor was confident no one would listen in. And in this case Bruce was more worried about other reporters rather than the villainous community that they dealt with on a daily basis.

His smile turned a little more genuine as the hostess stepped aside and Clark Kent stiffly walked into the room. "Enjoy your dinner," she said brightly before letting down the thick velvet curtains that spanned the doorway.

Dick watched with an amused grin as Clark looked around the room in astonished wonder before slowly, almost daintily, sitting down at the table. Clark's gaze met his and the man gave Dick a shaky smile.

"Let me guess," Dick said as he rested his chin on a hand, leaning over the edge of the table. "You've never been somewhere like this before."

Clark chuckled and scratched at his cheek, a nervous tick Dick knew he had. "No where even close. The nicest place I've ever been are the places Bruce holds his parties and functions. But even those don't compare to this. This must have cost an arm and a leg."

Dick waved his hand casually and rolled his eyes. "An arm and a leg to you is like a nail clipping and a leg hair to Bruce. Although this was more than I thought he would do. I told him private, not extravagant," he replied with a huff.

Clark looked around the room again, eyeing the crystal chandelier above their table before he finally started to relax. He sat back in his chair, setting his briefcase on the ground by his feet. "Well at least it's private. I'm guessing he prepped this room."

"And then some. Besides the bugs he swept for he's put a sound wave duller on the curtains and radio wave scattering thingy in the light. He's making sure no one hears us talk."

"So you're really serious about this," Clark asked quietly. "You're going to let me interview you."

Dick smirked and laughed lightly, leaning back in his chair and throwing his feet up on the table. He didn't miss the scandalized look in Clark's eyes at the action. "It's not going to be that easy. I'm not just going to give you this interview. You have to earn it," Dick said as he tossed his hands behind his head.

Clark's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. "What could you possibly want from me?"

"It's not what I want. It's what Superboy needs."

As Dick expected, Clark's face immediately fell into an uncomfortable frown and he looked away. The Man of Steel was saved from having to say anything as a waiter fluttered in to take their drink orders. Dick let the statement hang in the air as they both read over the menu and decided what they would eat as they talked. When their waiter returned with their drinks both of them ordered their food and they were left alone for the time being. Dick made sure to order something that would take a while to cook so they would have time before being interrupted again.

Clark refused to look at him. He instead stared morosely at his place setting, pushing around his salad fork. Dick sighed softly, folding his hands together as he thought about what he should say next. Probably best to start on a neutral topic before moving in for the kill.

"Has Bruce told you about what happened to the team," Dick asked casually.

Clark finally looked up at him and nodded. "Not in any real detail. I tend to avoid too much information about your team. But he informed all of us, the League that is, what happened. Especially because J'onn is going to be gone for a while. Bruce said Miss Martian tampered with everyone's memories."

Dick sighed and looked away. "Yeah, in a nutshell. But it was worse than that. I mean for one she's messed up the team. We're all comfortable around each other but now we're walking on eggshells when it comes to missions. But then she also...she messed with my feelings and Superboy's."

"Why would she do that?"

"So she could break us up and have Superboy all to herself."

Clark's mouth snapped shut and he blinked a couple of times. He sat back in his chair, looking like he had been slapped in the face... and had felt it. "'Break us up...'" Clark repeated slowly, seeming to be testing the words. "Does that mean that you two are..."

"Dating? Yup," Dick filled in for the man. Clark looked a little too awkward trying to make that word come out so he came to his rescue. "We have been for a couple of weeks now."

"Oh," Clark said helplessly, scratching at his cheek again. "Well...uh...good for you."

"Thanks," Dick replied with a smile. "It's been great. And now that he's my boyfriend, I want to do everything I can to make him happy."

"Makes sense."

"Which is where you come in."

Clark sighed and shook his head, leaning his elbows on the table. "Look, Dick, Bruce and I have had this conversation a number of times. He says I should step up and be a father but I can't. He's not my son," Clark said, a tinge of anger in his voice.

But Dick wasn't fazed. "You know, for a reporter, you suck at letting people talk and listening to them."

"I'm not going to be his father."

"Did I ask you to do that?"

"No...well you haven't asked anything yet."

"Exactly. So shut up and let me talk or you can forget getting an interview from me."

Clark immediately shut up and sat back in his chair, his hands folded neatly in his lap. Dick smirked at the reaction. The man before him was arguably the most powerful man on Earth, but he was also the most easily manipulated. If you knew what you were doing of course. And Dick certainly knew what he was doing. Clark was a reporter as well as being a superhero and he loved both jobs. And an interview with Richard Grayson was just the carrot to dangle in this man's face so Dick could have a serious conversation with him and he wouldn't run away.

Dick relaxed into his chair, looking down at his polished fingernails as he spoke. "I'm not asking you to be his father, Clark," Dick started, wishing he had a hangnail to pick at but Alfred was unrelenting when he wanted to keep him and Bruce polished men of high society. "If that happens after spending time with him, great. But I know you can't now."

Out of the corner of his eye Dick saw Clark relax a bit in his chair, some of his discomfort with the conversation gone. "I get it. Heck I get it more than Bruce can. He's ridiculously stubborn...and protective."

His companion snorted at that and Dick grinned in response. Then he sobered up. "I think I know what your problem is. It's not that Superboy himself bothers you. It's that he exists...and why he exists."

Dick looked up and caught Clark's gaze. He took a deep breath and then continued. "In a sense, Clark...you were raped."

The reporter looked like he had been slapped again after Dick said that and he sat up, looking like he wanted to refute it. But Dick just waved away his comments. Right now he would be doing the talking. "I know you weren't raped in the traditional sense of the word, but you were nonetheless. Your rights and privacy were violated. Cadmus took your DNA without your permission and created a new life you had no part of. And when you see Superboy, you're reminded of that."

Clark's lips thinned as he clenched his jaw and looked away. He didn't utter a sound. Dick leaned forward, attempting to catch the man's eyes. When he did, he continued. "But the only way you're going to get past this is to acknowledge it happened and face it. Deep down you know Superboy isn't the one at fault. But he's the only one around for you to blame. I get it. But now you need to grow up. He needs you."

"I can't be his father," Clark said softly.

Dick threw his hands in the air and let out a sound of frustration. "Christ, you aren't listening. I told you, I'm not asking you to be his dad," Dick nearly shouted, clenching his hands into fists on the table.

"Then what are you asking me?"

"I'm asking you to be his mentor."

"Why?"

"Because he needs it. He doesn't say anything but I know he's jealous of everyone on the team since we all have someone with more experience we can go to and ask for help. He doesn't have that. Right now Superboy needs someone to guide him, not coddle him and be his pal. That can come later. But there are still times I worry that something will happen to him because he doesn't understand his limits or what he's capable of. You're the only one in the world who can teach him, Clark."

They fell into silence for a while, just in time for the waiter to deliver their dinner salads. Dick let Clark stew for a bit as he munched on his salad, avoiding the tomatoes. Alfred would give him hell if the butler was here to see Dick neglecting such a 'nutritional part of his diet'. Clark followed his lead and they ate quietly until their greens were gone. Dick sat back to wait. The ball was in Clark's court now.

"I'm not sure I can, Dick. I haven't mentored anyone before," the reporter said after dabbing his lips with his napkin. "I'll probably just make it worse."

"That's no excuse. Batman and The Flash and the others with sidekicks had never been a mentor before either. But it all worked out. You'll learn from each other. You'll learn how to be a mentor and Superboy will learn whatever it is he needs to learn to become more balanced and happy," Dick said, pointing his salad fork at the man across the table. "And let me tell you. Batman sucked when we first partnered up. I mean he was horrible. There is no way you could be worse than him. And I turned out fine."

Clark smirked a little bit and raised an eyebrow. Dick frowned and pointed his fork more threateningly at the Man of Steel. "One smart-aleck comment out of you and I'm outta here," he said in a huff, crossing his arms when Clark made a motion of zipping his lips.

"So here's what I want," Dick continued, setting down his utensil. "I want you to start coming to Mount Justice every day. You get to know Superboy, test his skills, and train him when he needs it. That's what he needs. And what my boyfriend needs is what I want."

Dick thrust out his hand for a shake, staring down the man before him. After a moment Clark raised an arm and shook Dick's hand, sealing the deal. Clark gave a wary smile, scratching his cheek again. "Alright, you win," the reporter said as he took away his hand. "Geez, if you're this smart and manipulative when you're a teen, heaven help us when you grow up."

Dick just smirked and sat back in his chair, tossing his legs up on the table. Clark chuckled and leaned on the edge of the table, looking down at his untouched drink.

"You can start your interview whenever you want now. But just so you know, if you go back on our deal, I'll falsify everything you write for the next ten years," Dick threatened lightly.

Clark sighed and smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything less," he replied. "But before we do the interview, could I ask you something?"

Dick cocked his head to one side and casually shrugged one shoulder. That was the man's job right? To ask questions and get answers.

"How did you and Superboy end up together?"

His eyes widened a bit at the question before narrowing. He knew Clark was still uncomfortable with anything relating to Superboy (that would take time to get over) so it was strange for him to ask about something relating to his boyfriend. Now to mention, Dick had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to the question than Clark was letting on. Almost like he knew something Dick didn't.

"Pretty cliché I guess," he said slowly, watching Clark for any reaction that might give away what he knew. "He liked me first, confessed and asked me out. I kinda had feelings for him so I agreed. After that I realized I had some serious feelings for him. Snowballed from there."

Clark nodded his head but looked away, rubbing at his chin in contemplation. That seemed suspicious to Dick. "Something wrong, Clark," he asked as casually as he could, trying not to sound accusing.

His companion shook his head a bit, still not looking at him. "It's just...funny. Maybe Superboy really is my son. We seem to have a similar taste in men."

Dick perked up a little at that, not thinking too heavily on the implication of that statement. "Well that's good. It's a conversation starter for you guys. You can talk about..." Dick trailed off, face morphing into a shocked and near horrified expression.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dick said, waving his hands in front of him as he nearly fell out of his chair. "Please don't tell me you're saying what I think you're saying. That you...and...are you fucking my Dad?"

Clark sputtered and actually fell out of his own chair, but he composed himself quickly. "Dick, I don't think you should be using that word," the reported said in a placating voice.

"ARE YOU?"

"No."

Dick deflated back into his chair, eyes wide as he looked at Clark. The man was honest when he said that. But there was way more to the situation than the Man of Steel was letting on. Dick could tell. "Then what aren't you telling me," he asked softly.

Clark sighed and rubbed at his neck as he sat back down in his chair, unable to meet Dick's eyes. "Well now I've done it," he said tiredly. "I've just opened a can of worms that was supposed to stay closed for eternity. Now you won't let it drop and you'll do anything to get it out of me."

The reporter seemed to be talking to himself more than Dick. "You just have to promise you won't tell Bruce I told you," Clark pleaded, anxious eyes finally meeting Dick's bewildered gaze.

Dick slowly nodded his head and really hoped he could keep that promise. It's near impossible to keep anything from Bruce but he would try his hardest. This, whatever it was, was important. Clark sighed and looked away, fiddling with the cuffs of his suit as he started to speak.

"Bruce and I met before we knew about each other's superhero identities. It was my first solo reporting job and I was sent to a party held by Wayne Enterprises. I was supposed to write about the function and get as many interviews as possible. I have to say it went well. The night wore on and the party slowed down. Everyone was gone and I was sitting at the bar, having a drink. Bruce joined me. I tried to start an interview but we just ended up talking. We talked for about three hours I think."

Clark's voice had turned affectionate and Dick wasn't sure whether he should gag or sigh. He settled on some combination of the two.

"We, uh, spent the rest of the night and most of the next day together, in his penthouse. Doing, um, adult things. We had a real connection though. But he had an image to uphold and I didn't even live in Gotham. As much as I wanted to pursue something more, he didn't. It was just one night to him.

"I was, um, pretty torn up about it. He was my first. I have trouble controlling my strength when I'm with people in that manner. But he's strong, and I was just so comfortable with him. Even if I lost some of my control it was okay. He calmed me down and I never got completely out of control. But it didn't matter. After that night we were never going to see each other again and I tried to take some comfort in that."

"But you did see each other again," Dick filled in, eyes wide and brain barely able to process what he was being told.

"Yeah," Clark said with a little chuckle. "About a month later. Even with his cowl on I recognized him. He didn't say anything about that night so I didn't either."

Dick rubbed a hand over his face, pinching his nose. "So let me get this straight. You're in love with Bruce," he asked slowly, trying desperately to avoid thinking about the implications of that statement and the story just told. He so did not need nightmares about his mentor/dad having sex with his friend/surrogate uncle.

"I love the man I met that night. Who had had a couple too many and was vulnerable and open with me. But I doubt I'll ever see that man again. Bruce makes sure he's locked away behind a superhero and a playboy billionaire," Clark said softly, a tinge of melancholy in his voice.

Dick looked down, feeling a little bad for Clark. He knew how hard it was to get behind Bruce's walls. It was only if the man let you and on very rare occasions. He had no idea what it must be like for Clark, nor did he want to. Unrequited love was something no one wanted. Dick wished he knew what to say. He had known what to say in regards to Superboy, but this was different.

"Don't feel bad on my account," Clark spoke up, a little smile on his face. "I've learned to live with it and accept it. I told you because you deserve to know and I knew you would probably torture me until I told you."

"Probably," Dick replied with a little quirk of his lips.

"So don't worry. It's water under the bridge," Clark said just as their food arrived.

As they settled into their meal, Clark pulled out a notepad and pen along with a tape recorder. Dick looked at the items with a bit of trepidation but he knew he shouldn't worry. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Clark was the only one whom Dick could talk to about his painful past. The reporter was gentle to a fault and would never, ever reveal anything Dick didn't want told to the public. He sighed and took a bite of his food, chewing slowly as Clark prepared his first question.

Now or never.

* * *

AN: Sooooooo...what do y'all think? I wanted to put the Superman/Batman thing in subtly and also in a way that it didn't have to be a part of the story. While a majority of you voted 'yay' a few of you did say 'nay' and I do want this to be fair for everyone. So I'm easing into it. So how's it workin? Were y'all expecting that?

It seems asking y'all questions is a good thing (I got a lot of feedback for last chapter) so I thought I'd continue in that vein. In this chapters case I'm mostly asking how everyone is enjoying it so far and the direction's I've taken. You liking the subtle Superman/Batman? How about the hint of not real smut? Oh, and bet some of you weren't expecting M'gann to show up.

I'm not sure what to do with her yet. I go back and forth between not liking her and tolerating her, so I'm unsure where to go with her character. Any ideas folks? I'll take any and all ideas into consideration.

Next chapter I expect some awkward but with a touch of sweet interaction between Superman and Superboy. The first day of school is a very important landmark. I also expect mucho research and awkwardness from Superboy's end and a poor confused Robin (who can't look his mentor in the eye for a good week). I think I'll bring in Aqualad to the rescue, and Wally too. Those could be some fun conversations. Artemis will be on the sidelines eating popcorn and chuckling.

And now my thanks. Thank you everyone for your kind words, feedback and above all patience. I promise to try harder to get the next chapter out in a resonable amount of time. So THANK YOU to: Saikado Mai, teobaldi, AllBlueChaser, BlackMarionette, Neko Samurai, Silber Da, angelrider13, AYMK00, Doubt But Never Regret, Bittsweetmis, JaderxAde, Animelover210, MarsInsane, Zuvios Gemini, Obsessedwriter92, Nagi Kokuyo, Phomma-chan, SpazticTwitchNinja, LovelySinner7, -YaoiMonster-, Onshuu Shigatsu, DrawerDiary, BeeBee Forthwright, and my anonymous reviewers (Anonymous, AnonyAmous, Anon, YHG, and TooLazyToSignIn). Thank you so so much everyone. Chapter 4 got such a wonderful response. I can only hope chapter 5 and future chapters live up to it.

P.S. - OMFG! Finally Cartoon Network has scheduled the next new episode (which unfortunately I've already seen). It's as I suspected. They were waiting for the fall season (it's all about the money). September 16th everybody. Mark your calenders. Hopefully we'll start getting more episodes that we all deserve.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

WC: 3,931

AN: I apologize for the utter delay this took. If it's any consolation, it's not just this story. My life has been hectic (new job, moving, holiday season) and I've been too pooped to do anything beyond what I have to do. And unfortunately writing is a hobby and doesn't put bacon on the table so it goes on the backburner of my life sometime. Also my internal muse decided to take a vacation without clearing it with me first and I've ended up with a bit of a block. It's mostly gone now (taking a break for the holidays has been nice). So for now, I'm back on track. I will try very hard to update more regularly. If not, understand it's likely I'm passed out on my keyboard. If nothing else I will try to update my profile if I can't dish out some chapters so ya'll know what's going on (I forgot to do that this time and again, I apologize).

I hope you all have a wonderful end of the year. Happy Holidays to everyone. Hope ya'll are safe and sound with your family and loved ones.

* * *

"Recognized: Superman 01"

Superman took a deep breath as he entered Mount Justice. The main room was quiet, not a soul about. He could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. He sucked in another breath, held it for a moment, and then released it in a whoosh of air.

Superboy appeared in the main room from the hallway that lead to the living quarters. His hair was in disarray and he was only wearing boxer shorts and a black shirt with his red S-Shield on it. The boy appeared to have just leapt out of his bed moments ago. Superboy was staring at him with wide eyes before he looked around the cave.

"Are you looking for someone?" Superboy asked as he looked dejectedly down at the floor. "Red Tornado and Black Canary aren't here."

For the first time, Superman realized how much he was hurting his...clone. The boy didn't even believe that Superman could possibly be looking for him. Instead he assumed that the only reason Superman would come to Mount Justice was because someone else would be here.

He suddenly understood with complete clarity why Dick had blackmailed him into coming here. Superboy needed him.

Superman closed his eyes and swallowed, mentally going over the conversation he wanted to have with Superboy. It was just going to be a conversation today. Something short and simple because he needed to get into the office early. He had a very important story to show his boss. After that Superman planned to come more often and for longer periods of time. Dick had stressed that more than anything else, Superboy needed his abilities tested.

Superman was the only one who could test those limits.

He opened his eyes, giving as much of a smile as he could muster when he found Superboy looking at him in confusion. Superman took a few steps forward until he and his clone were within a few steps of each other.

"I'm actually here to see you," Superman said, inwardly cringing at the way Superboy's face lit up in disbelieving joy.

He had been a jerk, hadn't he? It was hard, though. It was hard to look at this young man and see things he didn't want to see. Superman saw himself...and he didn't like what he saw. He saw a boy with no control. An outcast. He also saw an abomination. He saw someone who shouldn't exist. Who wouldn't exist under normal circumstances.

Superman saw the boy he had been and the son he would never have.

"Did I do something wrong?" Superboy asked quietly, looking down at the floor again.

Superman sighed and reached out an arm. He hesitated a moment before clasping Superboy's shoulder. He waited until his clone looked up before continuing. "I'm here to help you. Like I should have been from day one," Superman said. "It's been hard for me adjusting to the situation though. I've been taking out my frustration and anger on you which isn't fair. You haven't done anything wrong."

Superboy's posture straightened until he was standing at his full height, his head held high and his face expressing a shy smile. Superman smiled back uninhibited and patted Superboy's shoulder. He actively put more pressure into the action than he normally would and he was impressed when Superboy didn't move. His clone was strong.

"I'm here to train you," Superman continued, taking a step back. "I can't today, I have some important business to attend to at work. But starting tomorrow I'll begin testing your limits. Does that sound good?"

Superboy nodded like he was in a daze. "It sounds wonderful. It's what I've always wanted," his clone said quietly.

Again, Superman's heart twisted at the boy's words. Superboy's voice was earnest and he sounded so excited. If he was a dog Superman knew he would be wagging his tail and yipping happily. He patted his clone's shoulder again and then stepped away. "Good. Then I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning," Superman said, clearing his throat when his voice sounded rough.

He turned around and headed for the zetta-beam teleporter, stopping to input his destination. As the teleporter warmed up he glanced over his shoulder. Superboy was still standing where Superman had left him, a giddy smile on his face.

When Superman looked at him now...he saw something he could be proud of in the future. Someone who might turn out to be more than a reflection of Superman's flaws and the reckless heartlessness of Cadmus.

"For the record," Superman called out over the voice of the computer. "I'm sorry."

In a flash of light, he was gone.

* * *

Robin hummed happily as he walked down the streets of Happy Harbor, his hand clasped tightly in his boyfriend's. Superboy was quiet beside him but it wasn't unusual. Robin looked up at the sky and sighed with contentment. Nothing was covering his eyes. It was so nice to be free of any masks he had to wear on a daily basis. He leaned in closer to Superboy's side as they rounded a corner, beginning to head away from the city center.

They were headed back to Mount Justice after spending the afternoon together. Robin had finally gotten his second date.

He had wanted to do more and go somewhere different but he was already testing Batman's patience. So he decided to follow his mentor's orders and keep their date to Happy Harbor. It was pretty mellow for a second date (dinner and a movie) and it was certainly nothing compared to their first date. Robin smiled up at Superboy. It was still nice.

It was the first time they had really been alone together since Megan was sent away. Robin pressed the side of his face against Superboy's bicep and held his boyfriend's hand tighter. He was so glad things were back to the way they were supposed to be. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it would have been like if things had stayed the way they were after Bialya.

They were on the outskirts of town now, walking into the woods that surrounded the harbor and Mount Justice. Robin looked behind them and grinned. There was no chance for prying eyes now. He chuckled and dragged Superboy over to the nearest tree. His boyfriend looked a little bewildered as Robin pressed him against the rough bark of an oak tree. He smirked and leaned up to press a kiss to Superboy's partly opened mouth. Robin sighed as he slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, tasting the popcorn and Raisinets they had shared at the movie. He wrapped his arms around Superboy's neck, standing on his tiptoes to properly deepen the kiss.

Robin moaned softly when Superboy responded to his kiss and wrapped his large arms around his waist. He angled his head to one side then the other, trying to get as much pleasure from their kiss as possible. Robin was slowly lifted from the ground as Superboy held him tighter. He found his back to the tree a moment later and Robin wrapped his legs around Superboy's waist.

He really, really hoped Batman wasn't so paranoid that he had surveillance cameras in the woods surrounding the Cave. The last thing he or Superboy needed was to suddenly have mandatory supervision because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Robin groaned as Superboy kissed him harder and pressed their bodies tightly together. His breath hitched as their groins rubbed against each other and he gasped in surprise at the feeling invoked. They had never gotten past this. But he wanted to. He wanted to do something more. Something that would make them both feel good. It scared him at the same time. Scared him enough to stop their progress the couple of times prior when their relations had gotten this far. Robin was scared and thrilled by what would happen next. What would happen to them if they got past this point?

Suddenly Robin found himself on his butt on the ground. He grunted at the unexpected fall and he looked up at Superboy, who was standing several feet away from him now. Robin frowned softly as he stood up, rubbing at his sore derriere. Superboy wasn't looking at him. His boyfriend was looking at the ground guiltily with his hands clenched into tight fists. He looked scared.

"Superboy?" Robin called, reaching out a hand that his boyfriend avoided. "What's wrong?"

Superboy shook his head and turned away from him, shoulders hunched. Robin felt worry bubble up in his chest and he reached out again to press a hand to his boyfriend's back. Superboy was trembling beneath his fingers. Robin quickly rounded on the clone and grabbed his shoulders, trying desperately to catch his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, angry at himself for how panicked his voice sounded. "Please Superboy. Tell me."

Superboy just shook his head and closed his eyes. Robin slowly let his hands fall away from his boyfriends shoulders and he took a step back. Now he was really worried. "Did I do something wrong?" Robin asked softly. Had he been too aggressive, too forward, too...promiscuous?

Superboy looked down at Robin with wide eyes, reaching out to him and stroking his cheek. "You could never do anything wrong," Superboy said.

Robin felt himself roll his eyes even as his heart ached pleasantly at the sweet words. He had plenty of episodes of doing exactly the wrong thing, both on purpose and on accident. He wouldn't get into them now though. It was off topic. Robin really wanted to know what was wrong with what they were just doing before regaling Superboy with his younger and crazier stories of driving Batman nuts.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked for the third time.

Superboy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, eyes far away, lost in thought. He released a quick breath and looked back at Robin. "I suppose...we're moving too fast?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. You didn't get taken under the wing of the world's greatest detective and not pick up a few things. Such as the typical glance to the left when someone was lying or evading the truth. Superboy had done just that. Yet his tone did suggest that was part of the truth...but that wasn't all. His boyfriend was hiding something. Robin looked away but nodded. He'd buy the excuse for now. Quite honestly Superboy was right. They were both a little too young to go in the direction they were headed. Sex would be too much for them. Robin was physically too young and Superboy was mentally to young. Still, that didn't mean there weren't other kinds of intimacy they could try. They were in too dangerous of a position to waste the wonderful relationship they had.

So Robin would let the issue go for now and masturbate on his own for a while until Superboy was ready.

He reached out and took Superboy's hand, lacing their fingers together and tugging him toward the Cave. "You're right," Robin said softly, tucking himself against Superboy's side as they continued their walk. "We are moving a little too fast."

Superboy squeezed his hand tighter for a moment but otherwise made no reaction to Robin's words. They continued in silence all the way back to the cave. Robin internally sighed and rested his head against his boyfriend's sturdy shoulder.

* * *

"Recognized: Superman, 01."

Superboy sped from his room to the teleporters in an instant. Trying not to look too excited as Superman appeared before him in a flash of light. This would be their third training session together and Superboy was ecstatic. In two days alone he had already learned more than he had in the months of living at Mount Justice. Not to mention, the more time he spent with his...mentor, the more comfortable Superman became around him.

He had even told Superboy his secret identity yesterday. Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet.

Superman smiled and lead the way to the training room. He went to a mechanized squat machine that would be able to increase its weight up to 100 tons without having to add larger weights. Superman patted the machine and turned towards Superboy. "Today we'll start testing the limits of your strength. This machine is a good starting point for basic weight lifting then we'll work on lifting weight under duress and assessing liftable objects in the field," his mentor explained.

Superboy nodded in understanding but inside he was worried. A part of him worried that he would disappoint Superman and another, larger part of him, worried that he would get out of control.

The exercise started simply enough. They started with a low weight, Superman spotting him as the computer increased the weight by 100 pounds with each successful lift. Superman had his hand over a button that would immediately eliminate the weight if Superboy found himself struggling. He got to 50 tons before he had to stop. He knew he could go further, but with each subsequent lift he felt more and more out of control. Like any moment he would break the machine or hurt Superman.

Superboy quickly stepped away from the machine, rubbing his hands over his face. He saw Robin's broken body behind his eyelids. He didn't want to go any further. Each time the weight increased he was reminded how much stronger he was than his delicate boyfriend. One wrong move and his hands that could lift the weight of a blue whale could completely shatter Robin's body.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up slowly to see Superman's sympathetic eyes. "It's scary isn't it," the man said softly.

Superboy frowned in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

Superman patted his shoulder an explained. "The amount of power you have. It seems almost uncontrollable, doesn't it."

Superboy's eyes widened in shock at the fact that Superman had seemed to read his mind. Was telepathy a secret talent his mentor had? Superman laughed at the expression on his face and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not listening to your thoughts or anything. I just know what you're going through. When I was a kid I always knew I was stronger than the average guy. That I was different. Most of the time it was helpful and I could control it. Then I went and dislocated my first girlfriend's hip. I freaked out pretty bad. I realized then how dangerous my strength could be. It had always been an asset but suddenly it was destructive. I know you haven't hurt Robin but I can tell you're worried about it."

"How did you know," Superboy asked bewildered, feeling concurrently better and worse as Superman spoke.

"Robin told me he was worried about you. He didn't really go into details but what he did explain seemed to fit. Then I saw your expression here. You looked terrified about how much you are able to lift," his mentor said with a knowing, sad smile.

Superboy looked down and nodded. "I'm scared I'll lose control of my strength."

"It's a possibility. But there's a greater chance it will happen if you don't know your limits. That's why I'm here. To find those limits and train you to control them. Not to mention I doubt you would ever hurt Robin. You care about him too much to do so. And if there's anyone who would be able to find a way to handle you if you do find you control slipping it would be him. He may be human and significantly weaker than you but that doesn't mean he's not strong."

Superboy nodded and looked thoughtfully at the floor. He wondered if maybe he was making the situation more complicated than it was. He was going to learn to control his strength. He had to believe in himself to control his strength as well. And he had to understand that Robin wasn't the youngest sidekick in history for nothing.

Superman landed a hand on his back and steered Superboy back to the weight machine. "Let's find your limit, then we can start tackling control. Okay?"

Superboy smiled and took up position again. He rested the bar of the machine across the back of his shoulders and spread his legs, taking a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Wally munched on a bag of Cheetos as he leaned over Robin's shoulder. His best buddy was tapping away at a holographic computer in the Cave, eyes focused intently. "Whatcha doin' dude?" he asked brightly, a few crumbs falling through the holographic computer to splatter on the floor.

Robin scoffed and looked over his shoulder at Wally with a cocked eyebrow. "How do you not have a girlfriend yet? You're so charming." Ah, sarcasm. Awesome. Robbie was in a good mood.

"I'm just too much man for the ladies," Wally said as he struck a pose. The wind was knocked out of him when Robin elbowed him and returned to his work. Wally rubbed the spot for a moment then returned to his snack and leaning on his best buddy's shoulder. "So what are you doing? Homework?"

Robin glared at him but didn't stop his typing. "If you must know I'm hacking several systems of the government so I can create an identity for Kaldur and Superboy. Batman wants Superboy to start going to school and Kaldur needs to keep an eye on him," Robin explained.

"Why doesn't Supey just go to school with you?"

"Harder to explain his sudden appearance where I go to school. Not to mention he really doesn't fit in. He'd probably break a desk on the first day. No offence, Boyfriend," Robin shouted the last sentence out and Wally heard a muffled 'It's okay' from down the hall.

Wally closed his eyes and pictured Superboy in a school uniform going to Gotham Academy. He snickered. Yeah, that would never work out. Public school it is then. He watched avidly as Robin's hands few over the keyboard, rewriting history and creating new lives. Wally was super glad Robin was on his side. He could probably seriously wreck Wally's life with a few strokes of his fingers on a computer if Wally ever made Robin super mad. Page after page of information flashed before their eyes, faster that Wally thought possible for Robin to work on them but whatever. He wasn't a world class hacker like his buddy was. But through the swift page turns he did notice something.

"Supey still doesn't have a name?" he asked in shock.

Robin paused, nodded, and resumed his work. "I can leave it blank for now but he'll need one in a week before school starts for him," Robin whispered, looking sad at the news.

Wally stuffed another handful of Cheetos in his mouth, wondering what he should say to that. 'Sorry your boyfriend doesn't have a name?'

'Sorry you don't have anything to shout out at climax except Supey?'

'Can I name him?'

Wally chuckled to himself and crumbled up his now empty bag of Cheetos. Nah, none of those would work. If anyone was going to name Superboy it would either be Superman or Robin. "He'll get one," Wally finally said, tossing his crumbled bag into the trash, making a 'swish' sound when it went in.

Robin didn't respond, but Wally didn't expect him to. He seemed pretty worried about that particular topic. So Wally did what any good friend would do. Distract his buddy by changing the topic to something even more depressing.

"Any word on Miss Martian." Wally had dropped using her name after he learned she was messing with other people's emotions. Not cool.

Robin froze in his typing for a moment and glanced slyly over his shoulder. "You can't tell anyone you know this. Or even that I know it." Robin said in a whisper, glancing around.

Wally crossed a finger over his heart. "Let me guess, you hacked something."

Robin smirked a very evil smirk and Wally was once again glad his buddy was on his side. And also not evil. Robin would be a kick ass but super dangerous villain.

Wally watched as Robin shut down the computer and led Wally towards the kitchen. He grinned and hopped on the counter while snagging a bag of cookies from a cupboard. "So what's the latest gossip on the airwaves?" He asked around a mouthful.

Robin snatched a cookie and nibbled on it. Couldn't he just eat like a regular teenage boy. Crumbs, projectiles, and belching. No, Robin had to be all Miss Manners. "I don't know a lot, just that she's not coming back any time soon, if at all."

"Why? Did Supey pitch a fit?"

"No, Superboy doesn't know anything about this. Apparently, Miss Martian disappeared."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and that's not all. When they were searching inside her head for details of what she did, they found out she's a White Martian."

"Dude..."

Wally's mouth dropped open, thankfully not full because Robin would have pitched a fit if it had been. He's really prissy when he wants to be. He snapped his jaw shut at Robin's raised eyebrow and scratched the back of his head. Huh...Miss Martian was a White Martian. That sorta explained a lot. Then it just left more questions and speculations in Wally's head.

"I know how you feel," Robin spoke up, just finishing his first cookie. Wally would never take time like that one food. "I was pretty whelmed when I found out. She flew out of there when they found out. She was probably worried how they would treat her. J'onn hasn't heard from her since. He's coming back to Earth tomorrow."

"So what happens now?"

"Now? I guess we keep going like we have been. If she shows up, we'll deal. But for now there's nothing to worry about. She's on Mars."

Wally felt strangely worried and relieved at the same time. He was relieved that she was so far away that she couldn't mess with his best buddy anymore. But he was worried. Wally knew a bit about the problem on Mars between the Green and White Martians. Things were tense. Miss Martian was nice but Wally wouldn't be surprised if she felt bitter from how Martians like her were treated. No wonder she posed as a Green Martian.

Still...it didn't mean Wally forgave her. She messed with Robin, and when you mess with his friend, you mess with the Wall-man.

"Batman's working on finding someone to replace her."

Wally's head jerked up at Robin's words. He grinned cheekily. "Is she a cutie?"

Robin chuckled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he started walking out of the kitchen. No doubt going back to work on his super hacking skills. "I'll let you be the judge of that. Batman is calling a team meeting in a couple of days to introduce them to the team."

"How do you know all this?" Wally asked laughingly. He already knew but it just blew his mind how much Robin was aware of and could find out if he wasn't. So great that he's on Wally's side.

Robin waved a hand over his shoulder and laughed down the hall.

Wally chuckled and moved on from his cookies to the popsicles in the freezer. He really hoped the new girl was cute. He only had Artemis to ogle at nowadays and Wally really didn't want to do that. It made him feel in ways he wasn't ready for yet.

* * *

AN: Geez this thing is sure getting out of control. I need to sit down soon and really plan out where this is going. I need an end at some point. I mean I think I do XD. I know I want to play with Wally a bit. And of course Bats and Superman. And then we of course can't forget Robby and Supey. Baby steps though. Let's get through the first day of school and go from there. (By getting rid of Megan I've realized the big gaping hole I left and the many plot lines I'll have to fill in. Eeeeek!)

Thank you all so much for you wonderful comments and reviews. I'm in a rush right now (Christmas Eve and all) so I can't respond better than that. i'll come back next week and edit in my warm hugs and cookies for everyone kind enough to review. Thank you all.

Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

WC: 4,930

* * *

Superboy gently turned the wrench in his hand to tighten the bolt on his motorcycle. It was an exercise Superman had given him. Fixing things required a control of strength and dexterity. He couldn't tighten the bolt too much or too little. Either scenario could cause a failure on his bike. Superboy had to control his strength.

He rather liked the exercise. It helped him with control but if he messed up, nothing and no one was hurt except for his pride. Superman had assured him that that can be mended too. He had been training with Superman for roughly a week and already Superboy was finding he had more control over his abilities. He also felt calmer. Since being rescued from Cadmus, Superboy had rarely been able to relax. So far the only people he truly relaxed around were his best friend, Kaldur, and his boyfriend, Robin. Even then, there was still something that kept him from relaxing; a lingering doubt about who he was, what his purpose was, and what he was meant to do.

Superman was helping him find the answers to those questions little by little.

Superboy was still unsure of what had changed Superman's mind about him. Until he had showed up in the cave to offer his services, Superboy was convinced the man hated him and wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Whatever had changed, Superboy was thankful for it.

Sphere rolled up beside him and Superboy smiled at the piece of technology. The little guy was just as lost as he had been. He patted its side and returned to his work. Sphere nudged him and Superboy chuckled. "Give me a minute, I'm almost done," he said with a smile.

He paused in his working when he heard footsteps approaching the hanger. Superboy stood up as Kaldur, Red Tornado, Superman, Batman and Robin entered the hanger and walked toward him. Superboy smiled as Robin came up and kissed his cheek before placing a brown bag in his hands. Kaldur had one as well. Superboy also noticed that the clothes Robin wore were different from his costume and civilian clothing. It looked like a uniform.

Superboy opened the brown bag in his hands and found food wrapped up inside. "What's this," he asked.

"Your lunch. It's your first day of school Supey," Robin said brightly.

"Oh."

Kaldur came to his side. Their leader was wearing civilian clothing with a high collar to cover his gills and long sleeves to cover his webbed hands. "I believe it is customary to bring a lunch on the first day of human school," Kaldur said, looking and sounding as awkward as Superboy was starting to feel.

"You'll both be attending Happy Harbor High School, to help you both acclimate to society here. Since Aqualad has decided to stay on the surface world it was important that he learn alongside you, Superboy," Batman spoke up, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Superboy huffed, knowing that the unspoken point that Batman was making was that Superboy needed a babysitter. He knew it was probably a good idea, his temper was still fairly volatile, but he couldn't help feeling insulted. Batman had a way of making anyone feel like that, even Red Tornado.

"You'll both ride in on your motorcycles. You are to attend all of your classes, blend in and not cause a scene. After classes are over you will return to the cave to complete any homework you have," Batman continued.

"You make it sound like a mission," Superboy said, clutching his brown paper bag a little tighter.

Batman smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow beneath his cowl. "In many ways it is," he said.

The man gripped Robin's shoulder tighter for a moment before turning and leaving. "The same goes for you, Robin," Batman called over his shoulder as he left the hanger.

Robin grinned cheekily. He leaned up to kiss Superboy again, this time on the mouth. The kiss lingered for a few moments and Superboy savored it, brushing his fingers against Robin's throat. Robin sighed as he pulled away, stepping back and waving. "Have fun at school guys," he said brightly before he turned and followed his mentor out of the hanger.

That left Red Tornado and Superman. Red Tornado simply said, "I'll be here if you require my assistance," before he too left.

Superman smiled after his teammate before turning his smile on Superboy and Kaldur. "Have you picked a name, Aqualad," he asked.

"I've decided to use Kaldur for my first name. I've chosen Johnson for my last name," Kaldur said softly, looking into his brown bag with a frown.

"Why Johnson," Superboy asked, leaning over to look in Kaldur's bag.

"It is the second most common last name in this country. Smith is the most common but I didn't think it sounded right," Kaldur shook his bag a bit. "Did Robin pack our lunches?"

Superboy looked back into his bag and smiled. "I think so, he put all of my favorite foods in here," he said affectionately. He liked having a boyfriend.

Kaldur sighed and closed his bag. "I thought so. The fish he used in my sandwich was still alive."

Superboy laughed as Kaldur grumbled and walked towards the kitchen, mumbling something about acquiring a more "appropriate" lunch for their first day of school. Superman's chuckle joined with Superboy's and the two Kryptonians spent a moment enjoying Kaldur's plight.

"What about you Superboy," Superman spoke up after a moment. "Have you picked a name for yourself?"

Superboy shook his head. He had searched databases and written down ideas but nothing had stuck. He knew he needed a name, he couldn't just use "Superboy" or "Supey." Neither was very appealing or appropriate.

Superman clapped a hand on his shoulder while clearing his throat, looking uncomfortable. "If it's alright with you, I have a name that might work," his mentor said, not meeting Superboy's eyes.

Superboy perked up at the prospect and smiled up at the man. He had thought that if he couldn't come up with a name himself, then Robin would help him. To have the man he was created after, the man he idolized, name him, it was a dream come true. Superboy waited, knowing he would accept any name Superman gave him.

"I thought you could use the last name Kent. It's the name I use for my secret identity, and the family name of the people who raised me here on Earth," Superman said after a few moments, finally looking down at Superboy.

"It would be an honor," Superboy said, trying to keep the awe out of his voice.

"For a first name…well. I was named Clark, after my father's grandfather. My mother's grandfather was named Conner. I think it's a name that would suit you."

Superboy smiled, his cheeks aching from the size of it. The brown paper bag in his hands crunched under his fingers as he tried to contain himself from hugging the man in front of him. "Conner Kent," he murmured, testing the name on his tongue.

It was perfect.

"Thank you," he said to his mentor, knowing of no other way to express his gratitude.

Superman smiled; seemingly relived that Superboy liked the name he picked out. His mentor patted his shoulder and then pulled away. "I'm glad you like it. Now just remember to respond to the name Conner and you'll be fine. School is going to be much more different than anything you've experienced yet. Everyone there are just normal humans. So this will be an exercise in being normal. Stick with Kaldur, try and make friends, and stay in control. I have no doubt that you'll be fine."

Superboy nodded, smile still planted firmly in place as Superman turned away and left the hanger.

"Conner Kent," he whispered again.

* * *

"So how was your first day of school, Supey," Wally asked around a mouthful of popcorn. Wally also had a liter of soda and box of chocolate chip cookies. What? He was hungry. School always made him hungry.

"It was…fine. Nothing really happened," Superboy replied, the two of them watching his best buddy Robin play a video game in the cave's living room.

"Get used to it. Nothing ever happens in school," Wally said was a sigh as he plopped down beside his teammates on the couch.

Wally watched the game Robin was playing, a frown coming to his face as his friend finished a level. "Dude, you hacked the game didn't you. I can't even get pass this level."

Robin chuckled, eyes never leaving the screen. "I don't have to hack a video game to be better than you, Wally."

"Hey!"

Wally grumbled and stuffed his mouth, pouting as Robin demolished the next level of the game right before his eyes. Stupid, smart tech geek.

He was ready to lay into his friend when Red Tornado walked in and called them for a team meeting. Wally perked up at the news and shared a smile with Robin. They were probably getting their new member today. He dumped his food in the kitchen and raced out into the cave, where Kaldur and Artemis were already waiting with Batman.

One of the zeta-beam tubes fired up, announcing Zatara's arrival and someone named Zatana. Wally's grin faded a bit when a young girl, no older than Robin, appeared beside the Justice League member. He sighed. There was no way he could hit on Zatana. She was obviously Zatara's daughter and pretty young. Cute…but young. He'd have to find his kicks elsewhere, there was no one really worth flirting with on the team.

Wally glanced over at Artemis, feeling his cheeks heat just a bit before he looked away with a scowl. Yeah, definitely no one to flirt with around here.

"Everyone, listen up," Batman called out once they were all in the main area of the cave. The man walked over and stood beside Zatana and her father. "This is Zatana. She is still in training with her powers, as are most of you, but I expect you all to help her when she needs it. Zatara has allowed her to join your team with the promise that she will not participate in any dangerous missions until she has more control over her powers. I expect you all to welcome her graciously."

Batman looked pointedly at Wally when he said that. What? Did the guy really think Wally would touch that? It was like cradle robbing or something. Not to mention there was the whole awkward relation to a Justice League member who could probably turn him into a toad or something equally gross.

Zatana smiled shyly at them. Artemis was the first to make a move. "Thank goodness you're a girl," Artemis said with a smirk. "Not that it would have been bad if you were a boy. But I'm already surrounded by enough testosterone here. It's nice to have someone who doesn't need to act all macho when they obviously aren't."

Was she looking at Wally as she said that? She was. That little…insert curse word his parents would skin him alive for using. Wally was all kinds of macho, there was no acting about it. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at her. But Artemis didn't even flinch, she just smirked and wrapped an arm around Zatana's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm so glad you're here," Artemis chuckled.

That seemed to break the ice as everyone else went up to greet Zatana. Wally did too of course, he was a team player, even if Artemis did have Zatana clutched in her evil claws of…evil girliness. Wally snorted internally as he shook Zatana's hand.

Yeah, nice to have someone new on the team. Even if he still didn't have anyone to look at.

Hey, just because his eyes strayed down Artemis' back right there doesn't mean a thing. He was just checking out how long her hair was. Yeah. So he can figure out how much hair dye he needs to turn her into a…something.

Wally huffed and headed back to the kitchen. He needed fattening food…stat.

* * *

Kaldur forehead furrowed as he read over his English Assignment. The assignment? Define what burden means to you. Use examples from your life of the kinds of things you consider to be burdens. Make sure to compare and contrast by exploring the differences between a burden and a responsibility.

Kaldur assumed it would be both unethical and unwise to write about his experiences on the team. While being the leader of a group of teenage superheroes could be considered both a burden and a responsibility and would likely provide him with an A+ quality essay… Kaldur decides to make something up. Faking his way through this essay won't sound nearly as unbelievable as the truth would. Maybe he should talk about growing up without a father.

A giggle traveling down the hallway of the cave to his room broke Kaldur's concentration and he sighed in frustration. They weren't going to interrupt him again, were they?

He stood up from the desk in his bedroom and walked to the door, peering out into the hallway. He shook his head with a fond smile as Conner and Robin walked down the hallway. Their hands were clasped and Robin was laughing at something Conner was saying. Conner was smiling loving down at Robin, enraptured in his boyfriend's reaction. They were so terribly sweet together it almost gave Kaldur a stomach ache.

They passed his room with an acknowledging wave before heading to Conner's room. They paused at the threshold to share a kiss and then disappeared inside.

Kaldur retreated back to his desk and stared exasperatingly down at his unfinished English homework. Maybe he would write about the burden of being single.

* * *

"My name is Conner Kent."

Robin blinked in confusion , his head fogged up from the heated kisses he and his boyfriend had been exchanging for the last few minutes. He shook his head and pulled back from Superboy's (Conner's?) delectable lips. "What?"

"I said, my name is Conner Kent," Superboy repeated , looking a little put off.

"Huh?"

Superboy frowned and lifted Robin off of his lap, setting him down on his bed as his boyfriend stood up and crossed his arms. Now Robin felt a little put off. They were just having an excellent make-out/homework session. But Superboy was now more than an arm's length away and Robin was not happy. He only had a few more minutes before Batman break up their fun. He couldn't imagine what it will be like when he's ready to have sex. Batman will undoubtedly be the greatest cock-block in history.

Robin sighed and crossed his arms, mirroring his boyfriend's glare. "Okay, what's your problem. You're ruining some quality smooching time by being all moody," Robin huffed.

"My name is Conner Kent," Superboy forced out between gritting teeth.

Robin rolled his eyes. "You said that already."

"You said you would tell me your secret identity once I told you mine. I'm Conner Kent."

Robin blinked a couple more times before his head cleared enough that he remembered the promise he had made to Superboy. His boyfriend had become so adorably jealous when he learned that Wally knew Robin's secret identity, that Robin had promised to tell him his name when Superboy had one of his own. He apparently had one now.

"When did that happen?" Robin asked as he stood up from the bed, slowly approaching his volatile boyfriend. If he could diffuse the situation quickly enough they might have time for some more sweet kissed before he had to leave or face Batman's wrath. Or an embarrassing safe-sex talk. Robin shuddered at the thought.

"This morning." Superboy replied, his arms uncrossing and his shoulders dropping. "Superman gave it to me, for school."

Robin smiled, taking the in that was given to him to wrap his arms back around his boyfriend. "I think it's a great name. Conner." Robin leaned up to press kisses to Superboy's face, easing away frown line and tense muscles. "You look like a Conner. I like it."

"Superman said it was a family name of the Kent's, his human family."

Robin hid a giddy grin in Superboy's neck, deciding Superman deserved some very expensive gifts for his birthday and Christmas this year. He had had a feeling that given time Superman would warm up to Superboy, and they would become as close as Robin and Batman had. Offering up an interview about his parent's death and his life with Bruce Wayne was the best deal Robin could have made.

"I'm so happy for you…Conner," Robin said as he pulled back from Superboy's neck to smile brightly at his boyfriend.

Superboy smiled back, wrapping his arms tightly around his body. They held each other for a while, standing in the middle of Superboy's bedroom as the moments of their alone time ticked away. Robin didn't feel as desperate to get back to the kissing as he was before. He just wanted to hold his boyfriend and share in his happiness.

"So what's your name," Superboy asked, breaking the silence and pulling back just a bit from their embrace.

"Richard Grayson. But everyone calls me Dick," Robin replied.

Superboy cocked his head to one side, brows creasing in thought. "Dick Grayson…I saw that name on the news. Something about an interview…"

"My parents died almost five years ago. I was taken in by Bruce Wayne, millionaire orphan, who lost his parents when he was a kid too. I found out he's Batman and pretty soon I became Robin. It was a way to cope with losing everything I had known."

Superboy's eyes were wide as Robin told a very condensed version of his tale and he couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's expression. Speechless Superboy was almost as adorable as Pouty Superboy. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

Robin was about to lean in again when his communicator beeped, indicating he needed to go before he got in trouble. He did lean in to place a chaste kiss on the corner of Superboy's lips before wiggling out of his grasp. He snatched up his communicator, sunglasses and backpack, starting for the door.

Superboy watched him silently, though he looked like he had a million things he wanted to be asking. Robin grinned. "I'll come over tomorrow and you can ask me anything you want. Okay, Conner." He was starting to like the taste of his boyfriend's name on his lips.

* * *

"So you should totally ask Bats out."

Superman did not often have people sneak up on him. His superhuman senses made it nearly impossible. The only man who could regularly startle Superman was Batman. But that was in the man's nature. So it made an ironic sense that his prodigy would be able to sneak up on the Man of Steel.

Superman will write off the sudden jerk of his body as shifting his weight to watch the training happening before him more comfortably. Or that he was moving to give Robin room to watch even though there was more than enough room around the ring. His near gasp of surprise was just him clearing his throat or about to say something in response to Robin's arrival before changing his mind.

Yet when Superman looked down at Robin, seeing his grin and raised eyebrow, he knew no excuse would fool this kid. He sighed and turned back to watching Superboy and Aqualad spar with Black Canary watching closely.

"Wait…What?!" Superman nearly shouted as he turned back to Robin. His outburst was covered up by the Cave's computer giving Aqualad a point but Robin heard him clearly.

"I said you should ask Batman to go out with you," Robin repeated, calm and collected.

"Robin…I appreciate your concern for my feelings but nothing is going to happen between us. He made that very clear," Superman said softly. He had noticed that Superboy was subtly listening to them, which had resulted in more points for Aqualad and critique from Black Canary. It seemed Robin hadn't told his boyfriend about the similar taste in men Superman and his clone shared.

Robin clucked his tongue and grabbed Superman's arm, dragging the Man of Steel with a surprising amount of strength away from the sparring and to the other side of the cave. "Look, you're being an idiot. Nothing's going to happen because you've never asked. He never outright told you no either. He has this stupid sense of righteousness where he denies you both the chance to be happy because he thinks you'll put each other in danger," Robin explains softly.

Superman shook his head, smiling sadly. "That still doesn't mean he feels the way I do," he replied, closing his eyes as familiar feelings boiled to the surface. He's been able to bury them for so long, not thinking or acting on them until he's alone in his room in the dark. Even then he can't look Batman in the eye the next day when they first see each other.

"Yes…it does."

Superman frowned at those words, starting to shake his head but Robin interrupted him before he could say anything in response. "He does, Clark. Trust me. I know him, better than anyone except Alfred. He wants to do the right thing. But if you push him, and ask for a chance, he'll give in. He wants to, but he's too damn proud."

"Language," Superman responded automatically, puzzling over Robin's words. Was it worth taking the chance?

Robin started laughing, patting Superman on his shoulder. "Oh yeah, you'll be a great stepmom," the boy wonder said through his chuckles. He lightly punched Superman's shoulder. "Just think about it."

Superman watched Robin walk away. The boy joined Superboy on the edge of the arena, exchanging a smile and a kiss with his clone. Envy filled his chest a bit as he watched the two teenagers. His clone had had the courage to pursue what he wanted. What did that say about him?

He frowned and looked away. Superman looked over at the Zeta-beam teleporters. Batman was up at the Watchtower by himself at the moment, watching over Earth. What could it hurt…to just start a conversation with the man he loved.

* * *

Superboy shifted the large hammer in his grip from one hand to the other, looking around the cave in discomfort. He scratched at the wig on his head as he took in the sight of his friends. They were all dressed in costumes not their own and to be honest Superboy still wasn't sure why they did this. What a strange tradition, one day a year everyone dresses up like someone they're not and go around begging for sweets. Well…they weren't doing that, the kids were. They had all just volunteered to lead groups of kids from Happy Harbor Elementary School safely around the neighborhoods. Actually he and Kaldur had signed up at school but the rest of the team decided to join in, with the exception of one member.

Superboy glanced over his shoulder at the figure standing off to the side, watching them all with a small, sad smile. Copper eyes met his before quickly looking down. Superboy sighed, his heart clenching and muscles tensing before he forced himself to relax. She wasn't a threat anymore.

He turned when someone sided up to him and he smiled down at Robin…who wasn't looking very much like Robin to him right now. His eyes trailed up and down his boyfriend's body, taking in the blue spandex (yum) and star covered shield. He tilted his head and squinted as he tried to remember who his boyfriend was dressed up as.

Robin sighed and shook his head, no doubt knowing what Superboy was thinking. "I'm Captain America, remember?" Robin said with a fond smile up at him.

Superboy grinned ruefully and scratched at the back of his neck, frowning when his fingers tangled in dirty blond locks. He pulled his hand back and sighed, blowing at a strand of hair that fell in his eyes from the wig. "And I'm Thor," he said, waving his hammer a bit.

Robin grinned, leaning closer to trail a hand up his armor covered chest. "And a handsome one at that," his boyfriend whispered as he leaned up to kiss him. An outraged squawk had them breaking apart.

"Ah! Don't do that guys. That is so wrong. Thor and Captian America would never bump uglies," Wally said, wagging a finger at them.

"Who's bumping uglies? We were just kissing," Superboy said with a frown, looking down at Robin for verification. He still had trouble understanding certain phrases. Why couldn't people just mean what they say?

"Conner's right Wally. We were just kissing. Besides it's not too far of a stretch to see Thor and Captain A together. Would you rather he be dressed up as the Hulk," Robin said with a teasing grin.

Wally blanched, sputtered, then threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. But if some fanatic starts pelting you with caramel apples because you're shipping Thor/Captain America, don't come crying to me," Wally said as he walked back to the others.

Superboy looked at the others with amusement. When Kaldur had told the team he and Superboy had volunteered to help escort kids on their Trick-or-Treat runs, Wally had jumped at the chance to plan their costumes. Apparently there was a comic book series about a team of Superheroes, called The Avengers. Wally had insisted that they all dress up like characters from it. The rest of the team had agreed and Robin had procured the costumes (all of high quality, of course).

Wally had dressed up like Iron Man, personality and all. His armor was made from lightweight Kevlar. It wouldn't protect him in a gun fight but it looked great as a costume. Kaldur was Hawkeye, and had asked Artemis for lessons on how to hold his bow and arrows to look more authentic. Artemis was Black Widow, looking rather stunning in black spandex and black utility belt with a fake gun and holster. Zatana had decided to be The Wasp. Her insect wings were stunning and shined under the florescent lights of the cave.

"We need to get going, if we want to get there before the kids show up," Kaldur announced, ushering them all towards the main door to the cave.

As they were leaving he heard Zatana ask "Are you sure you won't come?"

Superboy looked back to see their magician talking to Ms. Martian. M'gann just shook her head, eyes not meeting her teammate's.

Ms. Martian had returned a little over a week ago. Martian Manhunter had tracked her down and they had had a long talk, most of which was apparently not out loud. His conclusion after a month on Mars was that she was harmless. There was no real ill intent in her actions. She wasn't a spy, nor a vigilante, or even a bad person. She was just young and didn't understand the ways of the world.

Martian Manhunter had suggested she be returned to the team, as he thought it was the best place for her to learn and grow. Batman had taken it under advisement but it had ultimately been up to Superboy and Robin. Superboy really wasn't that thrilled, nor was Robin. Robin had pointed out that she would have been helpful on some of their latest missions. They didn't know how good they had it till they didn't have a Martian on their team anymore. It was that reasoning that had made up Superboy's mind. While he would never forgive M'gann for violating him the way she did, the situation wasn't just about him anymore. One too many times his teammates, his friends, had been in very real danger that could have been avoided if M'gann had been around. Her telepathy and shape shifting abilities were invaluable.

Still, it didn't mean Superboy would ever talk to her again unless it was absolutely necessary. He said the bare minimum to her and kept Robin close whenever she was around.

He could tell she was sorry, genuinely so. M'gann had apologized the second she had arrived at the cave. Her tears and apology had been genuine. Even so, Superboy couldn't say he forgave her. He understood she was sorry. That was it.

Robin curled into his side and Superboy turned away from M'gann. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend as they left the cave, walking down the road that would take them to Happy Harbor.

"You okay," Robin asked softly, his hand trailing up and down Superboy's spine.

Superboy nodded and smiled down at Robin. "I've got you. Everything's great," he said softly.

They stopped for a moment to kiss, their friends continuing on oblivious. That is, until Wally shouted in outrage. "Would you guys stop it! I told you, Thor and Captain America would never be together. Sheesh."

Robin chuckled against his lips, leaning up to deepen the kiss just to hear Wally sputter and whine. Superboy kept the kiss going even longer just to hear Robin sigh and quietly moan against him. They split with a smile before rejoining the group.

Superboy let his hand clasp his boyfriend's, their joined appendages swinging between them. Yeah, he was okay. More than okay. He felt whole.

* * *

AN: I won't bore you with excessive apologies and excuses for being extremely late with this update. It's here now, so yay!.

At this point in the game I'm done with this story. The show has been, less enjoyable for me lately, and my inspiration in the fandom is drying up. But...that doesn't mean I'm completely done.

I want to write an epilogue for this story in the form of drabbles. So this is where I try to make it up to you lovely readers for my delay. I'd like your help with what to write. What's the one scene you want to see? Bats and Super Sr. on a date. Done. Smexiness with an older Robin and Supey Jr. Awesome. Wally and his further denial of attraction to Artemis. Sweet.

So yeah, give me one or two scenes you'd love to see. I'll pick the ones that inspire me the most and whip up some scenes for an epilogue. If you guys really get going we might end up with multiple epilogues, who knows. All I want to know is what scenes in my story's universe would you like to see.

TTFN


End file.
